


Werewolf of London

by honeybearbee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: paperlegends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes Merlin to Europe, however bad news strikes Merlin's family so he has to go home. On his own, Arthur becomes a wild werewolf, hell-bent on revenge. It's up to Merlin to save his friend and keep him from killing people in London. Things get more complicated when Uther, Valiant, and Sophia all start making trouble for the pair. Then it gets even stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolves. 1850s. Magic. AU of a fake universe, so if some things don't match up with the real world (ie the way British University works), that's what I’m going with. Character death. Someone trying to force themselves on another.
> 
> I do not own anyone mentioned here. They belong to the BBC.
> 
> Thanks to shan_3414, popkin16, amythystluna, vinylsigns, guilshad, and the_muppet

**Prologue:**

When Arthur Pendragon was a young boy, his mother told him many fantastical tales of dragons, knights, wizards, and werewolves. At the time, Arthur believed everything his mother told him.

Later, after his mother died, his father told him that the fictional tales read to him were just that: fictional. Uther wanted his son to grow up being more practical.

Arthur secretly told his sister, Morgana, the same stories his mother told him during the night. Uther had banned the nannies from telling them and his stepmother only laughed when she heard fairy tales.

As Arthur grew up, he forgot such tales. He became more like his father: a little cold, haughty, demanding and righteous. Uther always had his every demand met because he was rich and powerful, so Arthur picked that up from his father and it carried on as he got older.

However, when Arthur Pendragon met Merlin Emrys in an ancient history class, he started to realize that some people would not always acquiesce to his every demand. And he kind of liked it.

****

 **Chapter 1**   
_England, 1848_

Arthur sighed as he entered his ancient history class. The man assigned to sit next to him had his papers and books all over Arthur’s desk. It was like this everyday and today Arthur had had enough of it. He rubbed his forehead as he walked to his desk.

“You know,” Arthur began as he sat down at his desk, “you should really keep to your own space.”

The man what sat next to him looked up and blinked. “What?”

Arthur waved a hand at their connected desks. “Your things are on my desk.”

“Oh. Sorry.” The man grabbed his papers and books and moved them to the other side.

Arthur shook his head and opened his books. A few minutes later, his friends Gawain and Lancelot came into the classroom and walked over to him. Arthur grinned and pushed his books aside as he began to chat with his friends.

“Your things are on my desk,” the other man suddenly said.

Arthur turned to look at the man. “Excuse me?” he raised his eyebrow in surprise. No one ever spoke to him that way.

“Your things are on my desk,” the man repeated coldly as he pointed at Arthur’s books.

Gawain and Lancelot looked at each other in shock. No one they knew ever spoke to Arthur like that. “Do you know who he is?” piped up Gawain.

“No,” the man retorted. “If I had to move my things from out of his way, he should move his things out of my way.”

Arthur’s eyebrow twitched up. “I am Arthur Pendragon and my father poured a lot of money into this school.”

Gawain and Lancelot shared a sly smile. People usually gave Arthur what he wanted, once they realized how important Arthur was.

“Should I care?” The man frowned, “Just because you are rich does not give you the right to be a prat. Move your books or I will.”

Arthur’s mouth crooked in a slight smile and he pulled his books back to his desk. “Who are you anyway?” He liked this man’s attitude. Too many people gave into Arthur; those few who did talk back to him always intrigued him.

“Merlin Emrys. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to finish.” Merlin turned away from Arthur and went back to his studying.

“Why did you move your books Arthur?” Lancelot whispered.

Arthur shrugged, “It seemed like the thing to do.” He stared at Merlin for a second longer before going back to chatting with his friends.

****

It wasn’t until months later that Arthur had another conversation with Merlin. They were paired up for an assignment in their class. They had to write a twenty-page paper and do a presentation about a topic picked by the teacher.

“The ancient Celts?” Arthur asked with incredulity. He blinked at the paper the teacher had given him and Merlin. It had a list of all the topics they should cover in their paper and presentation. _There are far too many topics. Do we have to do all of them?_ Arthur thought.

“What is wrong with them?” Merlin grumbled. He was flipping through pages of the textbook and scribbling notes down. He didn’t even look at Arthur as he spoke.

“Nothing, if you believe in magic, banshees, leprechauns and other rubbish fairy tales,” Arthur replied as he leaned back in his chair.

Now Merlin did look up at Arthur. He glared and said fiercely, “Maybe I do. Maybe my mother told me all kinds of things about my Celtic ancestors. Maybe where the place where I was born was filled with all kinds of legends. Maybe you should think before you open your mouth.”

Arthur raised his hands in surrender, “All right, all right. You do not need get so defensive about it.” He paused and then said, “I had no clue that you were of Celtic origins. It is not like I know anything about you after all.” Arthur narrowed his eyes in thought. “Where are you from anyway?”

“Ireland. Can you not tell by my accent? Everyone always tells me my accent is easily noticeable.”

“Now I can,” Arthur grinned cheekily. “It gets thicker the more annoyed you become.”

Merlin glared at Arthur again. “I do not want to work with you either, but you do not have to be rude.”

“I did not mean to be rude and I do not mind working with you. At least you are not a sycophant or a moron.”

“Thank you. I guess.” Merlin pulled out a pad of paper. “When are you free to meet?”

“Whenever. I have a lot of free time.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Fine. Where do you want to meet? Your grandiose house I suppose?”

“No,” Arthur replied forcefully. “Do you live in one of the halls?”

“I do.”

“Great! We can meet in your common room.”

“Okay,” Merlin replied slowly.

“I can get the books from the library and have them delivered. Which hall is it?”

“Pendragon Hall,” Merlin mumbled as he scribbled something down on a notebook.

Arthur smirked, “What time?”

“How about tonight at seven? My biology class ends then.”

“Biology? You are taking that and a history class?”

“I am studying to be a doctor. I want to be one, like my uncle is. I have to take history classes because they are required for some of my medical classes.”

“I see.” Arthur didn’t really, but he wanted to steer the conversation away from medicine. He was not a fan of medicine, ever since his mother died.

They were silent for some time, reading their textbooks and taking notes, as the rest of the class chatted around them.

“What about you?” Merlin asked.

“Hmm?” Arthur replied distractedly because he had been looking through his notes for anything on the ancient Celts.

“Your major? Why are you taking this class?”

“Oh, I am a business major,” Arthur said with a look of disgust on his face, “but I minor in history.”

“You do not like business?”

“It is very boring at times. I only do it because I am expected to. Everyone knows I will take over the family business and Father thought I needed to know more about it. I, however, like history, so Father said if I major in business then I could minor in history.”

“Oh, well, that was nice of him,” Merlin said sarcastically.

“Yes it was.” Arthur ignored the sarcasm. He was about to speak up once more, when the teacher called for class to end. He packed up his things and nodded to Merlin. “I will see you at seven.”

Merlin nodded back. Arthur waited for more, but Merlin ignored Arthur and left the classroom. Arthur frowned at Merlin’s back. _I really do not like being ignored._

****

As Arthur waited in front of Pendragon Hall, he shivered a little under his cloak. Even though he was wearing the best-made clothes money could buy, not even they could withstand a freezing-cold winter night in England. _Although,_ he thought. _It is not usually this cold this time of year. It should only be mildly cold._ He looked up as he heard the echo of pounding shoes across the nearly empty campus. It was Merlin, running towards him.

“Hello, Merlin. You are late. By a half hour,” Arthur said haughtily. _He does not look cold at all. Perhaps it was all the running._

“Sorry,” Merlin panted. He bent over and put his hands on his knees. His bag, full of books, almost fell off his shoulder, but he grabbed it before it could. “My professor needed help with something. I couldn’t say no.”

“Why not?” asked Arthur imperiously. “I have other things to do. I do not have time to wait around for you all bloody night.”

“Damn it Arthur! You are not the most important person in the world you know? Especially not to me! Professor Kilgharrah is a very important doctor. He could get me into any hospital I wanted. So if it comes to helping him or making you wait, I will make you wait every time!” Merlin shouted in frustration. “Now, can we just do this project so I never have to talk to you again?”

Arthur scowled as Merlin climbed the steps to meet him. “Fine.” He walked ahead and opened the door. “After you.”

Merlin glared. “I am not a girl.”

Arthur took a deep breath. “All right then. Do whatever you want.” He went into the hall and let the door shut behind him. “Fantastic,” he muttered as he walked past the front desk. _This will be a fun night. I can tell already,_ he thought sarcastically.

****

Arthur turned out to be right. Merlin ignored him for most of the night and in turn, Arthur ignored Merlin. Around nine at night, Merlin finally spoke to him.

“Where is that book you took?” he asked gruffly. They were sitting, alone, in the common room at a large table. All the books Arthur had found at the library were strewn around them

“You will have to be more specific. We took a lot of books,” Arthur replied while not looking up. He was making notes from a book of Celtic mythology.

“No. It was a book _I_ was looking at and then you did something with it.”

“What was it about?” Arthur began to search through his pile of books. He wanted to finish this night as quickly as possible, and getting into an argument with Merlin was not the way to do that.

“It was a book about Celtic food,” Merlin muttered while shifting through his own pile of books.

Arthur paused and looked at Merlin incredulously. “There is a whole book just on ancient Celtic food?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yes. It is very detailed and important to what I am doing right now.” Merlin sounded very irritated, whether it was by Arthur or by the fact he was unable to find the book, Arthur didn’t know, but it was too much for Arthur to take.

“A book all about food!” Arthur laughed. “How can it be detailed enough to warrant a whole book?” Arthur put his head down on the table they were using and laughed.

“It is not funny,” Merlin growled.

Arthur raised his head up and said, while still laughing, “Yes it is.”

Merlin’s mouth twitched, then he grinned and let out a chuckle. “I guess it is.”

The two men laughed for a while, before sobering up. Arthur wiped his eyes, he had cried from laughing so hard, and said, “I do not see that book over here”

“I found it. It was hidden beneath a book about architecture,” Merlin replied sheepishly. “Sorry about before. I am just stressed about my classes. I have to be a doctor.”

“I apologize as well. I am not used to people being late for a meeting with me or talking back to me.”

“Well, you _are_ going to be the next Duke of Camelot.”

“Aha!” Arthur crowed. “You do know who I am.”

Merlin’s face flushed slightly. “Well, I asked around after we were assigned to work together.”

“I asked about you too, Merlin Emrys. It seems you do not talk to many people.”

“I am working hard. My mother–” Merlin cut himself off and glanced away.

Arthur smiled faintly and his face softened. “You should talk about her. No one talks about my mother anymore. I enjoy listening to others talk about their mothers.”

Merlin nodded slowly and began talking. “My mother has been ill for awhile now. She has good days and bad days, but no one knows what is wrong with her. Even my uncle, who is the best doctor I know, is mystified by her sickness. I am hoping that once I become a doctor I can find out what ails her. So I have to work insane hours and take as many classes as I can to become the doctor to save her.”

“How is she doing now?” asked Arthur seriously. He wished that there were a doctor like Merlin around when his mother was sick.

“Better than yesterday, but she could be worse tomorrow,” Merlin sighed and looked down at the books surrounding him.

Arthur watched Merlin for some time. He heard a bell toll in the distance and reached inside his vest pocket, pulled out a watch and checked the time. “Well, it is late and I bet you have a seven am class, so we had better go,” he said.

Merlin nodded and began to gather up the books on their table. “What will we do with all these books?” he sighed. Arthur had picked out about twenty books and he was loath to carry them back to the library, as the staff that had brought them over had most likely gone home.

“The head librarian is a friend of my father’s. We can just leave them somewhere safe and come back for them tomorrow.”

“The perks of being a rich prat,” Merlin smirked at him.

Arthur laughed, “I suppose so.”

****

The days passed and during nights Arthur still met Merlin at the common room to work on their paper. It went fairly smooth, even if they still did have the occasional blowout now and then. Arthur mainly blamed Merlin and Merlin called him a prat, so it all worked out in the end. Their professor was highly impressed with both of them, for not only working together without killing one another, but also for having a detailed paper and presentation.

The day after they turned in their assignment, Merlin found Arthur outside of his late night medical class. It was a cold, dark night; the only sources of light were coming from either inside the building or from the lamp Arthur was standing under.

“What are you doing here?” Merlin blinked at him in surprise. He shifted the many books he carried in his arms from one side to the other.

Arthur smirked as Merlin’s classmates stared at the two of them, then started whispering amongst themselves. Merlin glared, but didn’t turn around.

“I was under the assumption that we are friends,” Arthur replied lightly. He looked down at his nails and inspected them under the lamplight. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Merlin flush a little.

“We are! I just did not expect to see you waiting for me,” Merlin frowned. “You usually wait at the hall.”

“Mer- _lin_ ,” Arthur sighed. “We are not doing any assignments together anymore. Why would I wait for you at the hall if I do not have to?”

Merlin sputtered and fumbled for words. “Exactly,” Arthur grinned. “Come on, let me give you a ride home.” He took some of Merlin’s books from him.

“Of course you have a private carriage.”

“The perks of being rich.”

“A rich prat. Have I told you that?”

“Not today,” Arthur grinned again as he waved his arm. A carriage came around a nearby corner and stopped in front of them. “After you, Merlin.”

Merlin sniffed imperiously and raised his head slightly. “At least you know how to be a good host,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “What does that mean?”

“You are a horrible ancient food connoisseur.”

Arthur laughed and shoved Merlin into the carriage. “Just get in.”

Merlin laughed as well and settled down into the carriage. Arthur sat across from him and banged on the roof. The carriage set off towards Merlin’s home.

“Wait, I should give you my address.” Merlin asked in a confused tone of voice.

“I already know it,” Arthur smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

_May 1850_

“Merlin?” Arthur called out as he walked into Merlin’s modest two-story house. “Are you here?”

“Yeah, in the kitchen!” Merlin yelled back.

“Merlin dear, do not yell in the house,” Merlin’s mother said from the sitting room. “Hello, Arthur, dear, how are you?”

Arthur grinned and walked into the sitting room. “Hello, Hunith.” He kissed her cheek and sat down on a couch across from her chair near the fireplace. She had her legs covered up by a blanket and had a book in her lap. “I am fine. How are you feeling today?”

“Better,” she smiled at him lightly. She placed her book on a nearby table, then turned her head away to cough. “How are your father and sister?”

“Fine. Morgana is working on some sort of business scheme, while Father is out of the country,” Arthur replied. “Hopefully Merlin and I will not run into him on our journey. That would put a damper on the whole trip.”

“I hope not either. Uther does know how to ruin a good time.” Hunith glanced towards the door, making sure that Merlin wasn’t coming into the room. She waved Arthur to come closer. Arthur got off the couch and knelt down next to her chair. He put a hand on one of knees and leaned in close.

“Yes?” he asked quietly.

“I am quite glad you are taking Merlin away,” she replied just as quiet. “All he does is work. When you two were in university, you made him take breaks, now no one does.” Hunith frowned and stared into the fireplace. “I hope this trip the two of you are taking makes him realize that he doesn’t have to work all the time.” She turned back to Arthur and smiled. “He needs more friends like you.”

“You know he only works all the time so he can help you,” Arthur said fondly.

“I know. I wish he would not,” she sighed. “Gaius takes great care of me.”

“I should think that your husband should take care of you,” Arthur frowned. He had always wondered where Merlin’s father was. It was his duty to take care of Hunith.

Hunith was about to respond, when Merlin came into the room. He was carrying a tray of food and drinks. “Is everything all right?” he asked worriedly.

“Yes,” Hunith said with a grin. “Arthur just likes to gaze up at me.”

Arthur laughed, “You know it is true.” He stood up and moved back to the couch. He settled down on it and placed his arm over the top of it.

Merlin shook his head at their antics and put the tray down near his mother. Merlin poured the tea for Hunith and gave her a few sandwiches. He then poured tea for Arthur and himself. As he handed Arthur a cup of tea, Merlin stared at his friend seriously. “About this trip,” he began.

“No,” Arthur said with a wave of his left hand as he grabbed the tea with his right hand. “You will not put this off anymore.”

“Indeed,” stated Hunith as she sipped her tea. “You need this trip.”

“But Mother! What about my job and you? I need to be here!”

“Merlin James Emrys,” Hunith said sternly. “Gaius can take care of me and he gave you plenty of time off. He is worried about you and so am I. You will go on this trip and you will enjoy it.”

“Yes Mother,” Merlin said sulkily as he sat down next to Arthur. He sipped his tea and nibbled on a sandwich. He glared at Arthur, who had a big grin on his face. “Why are you grinning like an idiot?”

“I still love the fact your middle name is James,” Arthur chuckled.

“What?”

“Your first and last name are so...extraordinary. Then you go have the most boring and normal middle name in the world!”

Merlin huffed and turned to his mother, “See what you have done? Why did you have to tell him my middle name in the first place?”

“He asked,” Hunith replied with a gleam in her eye.

Merlin gaped at her then sighed and closed his eyes. “Maniacs, the both of you.”

Arthur hid a smile behind his hand and coughed. “Now, our boat leaves tomorrow at eight in the morning, so be ready to go. Bring whatever you like, I can buy us clothes if we really need them.”

“Arthur!” Merlin protested. “You cannot just buy things for me.”

“Why not? You are my friend are you not?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“It is settled then. Now,” Arthur clapped his hands together, “let me try those sandwiches. Merlin always makes the best sandwiches.”

****

The next day, Arthur walked into Merlin’s house only to be greeted by two steamer trunks and a small bag. He raised an eyebrow, but moved passed them and into the sitting room. There he saw Hunith sitting in her chair, with Gaius standing behind her. Gaius was Merlin’s uncle and the Pendragon family doctor. Arthur had been surprised when he found who Merlin’s uncle was. “Must have been fate,” Hunith had told them. Arthur had laughed, but he noticed that Merlin did not. He had always wondered why.

Arthur shook his head and bowed as he walked into the room. “Hello, Hunith, Gaius,” he said warmly. He then walked over to shake Gaius’ hand and kiss Hunith’s cheek. “I see Merlin has packed everything he owns.”

“Yes,” Hunith laughed lightly. “He does not want you to buy him anything.”

“Oh well in that case, I shall buy him everything.” Arthur grinned widely.

Hunith and Gaius laughed.

“Perhaps,” Gaius said with a quirk of his eyebrow, “you could get that young man of ours to relax and take it easy.”

“I can do my best. It might mainly consist of me annoying him though. It manages to distract him from almost anything.”

“Hardly,” Merlin snorted behind him.

“Please,” replied Arthur haughtily. “Anything that annoys you makes you forget whatever you were worrying about.”

Merlin huffed, but didn’t deny it. Hunith and Gaius laughed once more.

“I wish I could see you off at the train station,” Hunith sighed. She wiped at her eyes. Gaius handed her a handkerchief. “Thank you,” she sniffed. Hunith dabbed at her eyes once more.

“We do as well Mother,” Merlin said softly. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She smiled up at her son and said, “Now, go. Before I cry some more.”

Merlin nodded, kissed her cheek, shook Gaius’ hand and turned to Arthur. “I am ready.”

He walked out the door and waved for the carriage driver, who came with Arthur’s footman. The driver and the footman picked up one trunk and put it on top of the carriage. Then they came back for the other trunk.

“I am not ready yet,” Arthur stated. He kissed Hunith’s cheek once more, clapped Gaius on the back. “Now I am,” he grinned.

Merlin rolled his eyes and grabbed his small bag. “Bye, Mother! Bye, Gaius! I will write as soon as we land!”

The two men walked out the door. Hunith got out of her chair and carefully made her way to the sitting room window and watched them get into a waiting carriage. She saw Arthur grin widely, while Merlin was glaring fiercely and waving an arm about. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s bag, passed it off as well, and then shoved Merlin towards the carriage door. Arthur saw her watching and waved. Merlin turned and waved as well. She waved back as they entered the carriage. As it pulled away, she sniffed into the handkerchief. Gaius placed a hand on her shoulder.

“They will be all right, Hunith,” he told her.

“I know,” she sniffled, “it is just hard to see my boys go off. They’ll be a little different when they come home.”

“Are you worried about Arthur finding out about Merlin?” Gaius asked with concern.

“No. I am sure Merlin will tell him when the time is right. And I know Arthur will not care; they are the different sides of the same coin after all.”

****

“Arthur,” Merlin said as they boarded the train. “I am not sure about this.” He glanced around the platform, looking for a way to run back to the carriage before Arthur could catch him.

Arthur sighed, took Merlin’s elbow and guided him to their private train car. “Look,” the blond said as they put their bags aside. “Do not worry. Hunith will be fine with Gaius looking after her. I gave him a list of all the places we will be staying and when we would be there, so if something does happen, _which it will not_ ,” he emphasized before finishing, “Gaius can get a hold of us quickly.”

“Oh.” Merlin bit his lip and looked shyly up at Arthur. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Arthur turned to fiddle with the bags and to hide his flushing face from the other man.

“For the trip, for making sure I went along, for taking care of Mother, just for everything.” Merlin came up next to Arthur and put a hand on Arthur’s arm.

“Well,” Arthur turned towards Merlin and grinned. “What are friends for?”


	3. Chapter 3

_Lyon, France, May 1850_

Merlin glanced at the food in front of him, then back to Arthur. “Are you trying to pull something over on me?”

“No,” Arthur smiled innocently. “I just want you to try new things.” He took a bite of his food and motioned Merlin to do the same.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Fine.” He took a bite of the _andouillette_ and frowned.

“Well?” Arthur asked. He knew that this _bouchon_ served the best food in Lyon and he wanted Merlin to taste it.

“It is very good,” Merlin finally said. He took a sip of wine and looked at Arthur. “Why did you bring me here? Morgana said that another restaurant was better.”

“She was lying, she has never been to this place. No one has. I have been coming to this place since I was fifteen. I found it when I was out wandering one day and I had to try it at once. It does not really stand out, like other places, but it has the local feel that I like. Ever since then I eat here when I come to Lyon,” Arthur looked around the _bouchon_ with a grin. “It might not be the best looking place or have the most expensive food, but I like it anyway.”

“You have never brought anyone here?” Merlin frowned in thought.

Arthur shrugged. “No one was important to me before.”

“Arthur, sometimes,” Merlin said with a sparkle in his eye, “you surprise me.”

 _Seville, Spain, June-July 1850_

“Amazing,” Merlin breathed as he stared up at the Cathedral of Seville. “I am not very religious, but this is just...”

“Amazing, yes you said five times now,” Arthur replied quickly. His back was to the Cathedral, but he was watching Merlin take it all in.

“Can we go inside?”

“Yes, but you must be quiet. It is a House of God after all.”

“I know,” Merlin flapped his hand at Arthur. “I did not take you for a religious man,” Merlin said while side-eyeing Arthur.

Arthur coughed. “We go to church almost every Sunday.”

“Oh?”

“Father says we must keep up appearances,” Arthur shrugged his shoulders lightly. Merlin frowned slightly, but didn’t say anything. “Anyway, after we see the Cathedral, we should go see if we can go look at the _Alcázar_ across the way.”

“Is that where the baths are that Morgana talked about?” Merlin asked with bright eyes.

“Yes.” Arthur gave Merlin a dark look. “And stop talking about Morgana. You are here with me after all.” Arthur turned and marched up the Cathedral steps and inside the church.

Merlin cocked his head in confusion, shrugged, and followed his friend inside.

 _Venice, Italy, July-August 1850_

“So, what do you think?” Arthur asked as he watched Merlin turn in a circle, looking everywhere.

“This is fantastic! Look at all that water! And the architecture!” Merlin exclaimed in delight.

“For a doctor, you sure are obsessed about art and architecture,” Arthur mused with a smirk.

Merlin glared at him. “It is exactly like being a doctor.”

“I think not!” Arthur laughed. He took Merlin’s arm and pulled him towards a bridge. They walked over the bridge and rested against the side of it for a few minutes. They watched as gondolas with couples passed under the bridge. “Over this bridge is St Mark’s Square,” Arthur said, “which I know you wanted to see with Hunith, but I want to show it to you now.”

“Maybe when she is better,” Merlin replied quietly. “She and I can come here.”

“Well, of course. I will have to be sleeping in the hotel while you two come and gaze at it. I have seen it five hundred times already, five hundred and one now with you, and I do not want to see it anymore,” Arthur scowled.

Merlin laughed as Arthur led the way to the square. “Surely, not five hundred and one times?”

“Well, perhaps that was an over exaggeration on my part. It has been many times however.”

“You do not have to show me now, you know?”

“Of course I do,” Arthur scoffed. “How else will you impress Hunith with your knowledge of this place if not for me?”

“I am not sure,” Merlin said sarcastically. “I do not know how I can learn anything without you.”

“I do not know either,” Arthur sniffed.

****

The next day, Arthur woke up to someone knocking on the door of the suite. He sat up, fumbled for his dressing gown and then stumbled to the main door. He opened it and blinked at the porter.

“Yes?” he asked in a scratchy voice. He rubbed his face with his hand, hoping to clear the sleep from his eyes.

“Urgent message for Merlin Emrys,” the porter replied.

“Wait here.” Arthur stumbled back to his room, grabbed some money and came back.

Merlin was now talking to the porter. He turned to Arthur, “I have got the message.”

Arthur nodded, slapped some money into the porters’ hand, and then shut the door. He leaned against it as he watched Merlin read the message. Arthur knew what it was. The only urgent message they should receive would be from Gaius about Hunith.

“Well?” Arthur asked as he rubbed his eyes. It was far too early to deal with any kind of tragedy.

“Mother is worse,” Merlin’s voice trembled. His knees gave out, but Arthur was quicker and caught him. He helped his friend over to a couch. Merlin fell back onto it and made a sobbing noise.

He sat next to Merlin and demanded, “Let me see it.”

Merlin shoved the message into Arthur’s hands and put his head back on the couch.

Arthur patted Merlin’s knee and left his hand there as he read the message:

 _Merlin STOP Hunith bedridden for two weeks STOP No improvement STOP Fear the worst STOP Please hurry home STOP Gaius STOP_

“Shit,” Arthur swore. He took deep breath and turned back to Merlin. “I will run to the train station right now and get you a ticket back home.” Arthur stood and began to pace in front of the couch. “I will have to wire Lancelot to see if he can get you on a ship to England. Then I will contact Morgana and get her to take you to Hunith. I hope Gaius already called on Morgana and Gwen for help.” He stopped and saw Merlin wasn’t moving. “Up, Merlin! Up! You have to leave now if you want to get back to Hunith quickly!”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm and pulled him up from the couch. “Merlin, listen to me.” Merlin wouldn’t look at him, so Arthur grabbed his chin and made Merlin look him in the eye. “Listen. Hunith will be fine. Gaius is the best doctor to take care of her, besides you. If you pack and leave now, you can get there in three days at the latest. I will get you the fastest train and boats that I can.”

“Gaius took care of your mother,” Merlin replied despondently. His eyes were watering, but he wasn’t crying yet.

Arthur flinched, but didn’t look away. “My mother was much worse off by the time Gaius was able to diagnose her. We do not know when Gaius sent that telegram, Hunith could be better by now. You will not know until you get there.”

Merlin nodded. He suddenly hugged Arthur. Arthur froze, unsure what to do. Finally, he hugged back, then pulled away.

“We have to get going. Take a bath and pack. I will return shortly,” Arthur said with a slight flush on his face.

“Are you not going to bathe and get dressed?” Merlin asked with a slight smirk.

“I do not have time for a bath! I will just throw on some clothes and run down to the train station,” Arthur replied as he dashed to his room.

Merlin followed and watched as Arthur took off his dressing gown and was left only in pajama bottoms. “You do not have to do this,” he said.

Arthur turned and scowled at his friend. “Of course I do. I love Hunith and you like family. Now, shoo. Go get in the bath.”

Merlin smiled widely and left. Arthur sighed, closed his eyes for a second and then quickly threw on some clothes. He had to send the messages and get to the train station as soon as a possible. Merlin needed him.

 _Alba, Transylvania, Romania, September 1850_

“You know,” Arthur slurred to the women sitting on either side of him. “I am a very rich man. A very rich, powerful man. I know lots of other rich, powerful people.”

The women giggled and began to pour him a few more drinks.

It had been a month since Merlin went back to England to check on Hunith. Arthur had planned to take Merlin to Rome, Athens, and then here, to Transylvania. It would have been an inside joke that Merlin would have appreciated. Arthur, who had been to Rome and Athens a thousand times, decided to skip the two cities and come right to Alba. Without Merlin around, Arthur had taken to drinking as much as he could and sleeping with as many people as time would allow. Sure, he had made some enemies, but Arthur was a rich foreigner who would be missed, so they left him alone for the most part.

“Master Pendragon,” said the bartender. “I believe it is time for you to go.”

“Ah, closing time?” Arthur asked. Even while highly intoxicated, Arthur was still polite. He tried not to inconvenience the bartender or any of the hotel staff where he was staying. They had all been very nice to him.

The bartender nodded and Arthur stood up, swaying slightly.

“Do you need help to your hotel, Master Pendragon?” asked the bartender deferentially.

“No, thank you.” Arthur pulled his jacket on and stumbled out the door. He then began to make his way down the deserted street, towards his hotel.

“Hello Arthur,” said a sultry voice from a dimly lit alleyway.

Arthur turned to see Daciana, a woman from a nearby, smaller village he had flirted with earlier in the month.

“Hello, Daciana, how are you this fine evening?” He squinted in her direction. She was half hidden in the alleyway and he could barely see her.

“I am fine,” she smiled at him, but it was a strange smile, like someone stalking their prey. “I would be even better if you came closer to me.”

Arthur grinned lecherously, tossing aside any trepidations he might have had and moved closer to her. As he came towards her, he noticed others in the alleyway and frowned.

“Daciana?” he asked suspiciously.

“Do not worry Arthur Pendragon, this will not hurt at all.” she kept grinning at him while two men came up and grabbed him.

Arthur struggled until someone else came up and hit him on the head. Arthur felt pain bloom in the back of his head, but managed to not pass out. He could hear the people whispering, but he couldn’t make anything out. The one thing Arthur was able to hear before a hood was put over his head was, “We must prepare him for the sacrifice. The monsters must be kept away.” Once the hood was on, Arthur struggled again, but it was weaker than before. Someone hit him over the head again and Arthur sagged in the arms of his captors.

Arthur’s last thought as he faded from consciousness was about Merlin. _Monsters? I am glad Merlin is not here. He would be totally useless._


	4. Chapter 4

_London, England, December 1850_

Merlin paced in the sitting room of the Pendragon home. It was lavishly furnished with the most modern furniture that Uther could afford. The house was a study in the Pendragon colors: red and gold. Merlin suspected the rare spots of blue or green were mostly Morgana’s doing.

The sitting room itself had two long mahogany couches lined gold filament and they had big, fluffy red pillows on them. The couches were next to a fireplace on the back wall. There were some mahogany chairs with gold or red fabric covering the seats, but they were near a small table and the small bar towards the end of the room. Even Merlin’s favorite spot in the sitting room couldn’t lure him to sit down; he was far too anxious to relax into the window seat that faced the front garden and driveway. It would just remind him of all those times he’d lounged in front of the large window and read while Arthur worked at the nearby table.

Today, however, Merlin couldn’t sit down. He was worried about Arthur; no one had heard from him in two months. Merlin had sent numerous messages to Arthur updating him on Hunith’s health, but he’d heard nothing in return. Even Uther, who had sent messages yelling at his son, had heard nothing and those kinds of messages usually got a response of some kind.

Morgana walked into the sitting room and rolled her eyes at Merlin. “Please sit down, you are making me sick walking back and forth like that,” she said as she settled herself on one of the couches.

“I cannot sit, I am too worried,” Merlin replied. He did stop pacing though.

“Do not be worried. We will go and find Arthur and bring him home. Then I will beat him for making us worry.”

Merlin snorted. “I do not know if you and Gwen should come with me.”

“Do not be stupid Merlin,” Gwen stated as she came into the sitting room with a tray of tea and cakes. “Do sit down. It is rude to eat while standing.”

Merlin made a face at the women, but finally sat down. “It could be dangerous. We do not know what Arthur got up to alone.”

Morgana arched an eyebrow at Merlin. “That is why Gwen and I must go with you. You boys are magnets for trouble.”

Gwen giggled and began to serve Morgana and Merlin tea. Morgana lightly smacked Gwen’s hands and pulled her down onto the couch. Morgana then picked up the teapot and finished serving the tea.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I think you are mistaken.”

“No, I am not. It was you and Arthur that caused the ruckus at the Pendragon Ball. It was you and Arthur that nearly got expelled from University. It was you and Arthur–”

“Yes, yes, all right,” Merlin cut Morgana off quickly. “I see what you mean.” He shifted on the couch. “Let us talk about how we will save Arthur.”

“That,” said Gwen as she passed a plate of food to Merlin, “is where you come in.”

“Me?” asked Merlin incredulously. “What can I do?”

“Arthur’s friends like you and will help us get to wherever Arthur is.”

“You two cannot ask them?”

Gwen glanced briefly at Morgana, who was looking around the room. Merlin’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Arthur’s friends will not talk to me or Morgana, for various reasons. They will not even tell us where he was last, but they will tell you.”

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it. “Fine. I will go around to their homes and see if they can help.”

“Lancelot and Gwaine might be the most helpful,” Morgana said as she took a sip of tea.

“Lance came back to England already? I thought he was going to stay until the New Year.”

Morgana shrugged. Merlin narrowed his eyes once again. “You two are up to something.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Morgana widened her eyes and fluttered her lashes at Merlin.

Merlin huffed, stood up and bowed to the women. “Right then. I am off to talk to Arthur’s friends, since you two cannot be bothered.” He turned and left the room.

Gwen winced as he slammed the door behind him. “Morgana, are you sure this is right?”

Morgana grinned at Gwen. “My plans are never wrong.”

Gwen hummed and sipped her own tea. “We shall see.”

****

“Sorry to bother you so late, Lance,” Merlin said as he stepped into Lancelot’s home. “I had meant to come earlier, but my mother needed me and then I was needed for a consultation at the hospital.” He took off his coat and gave it to Lancelot’s butler.

“It is no problem, Merlin. Have you heard from Arthur yet?” Lancelot asked. He led Merlin into the nearby sitting room. It was the exact opposite of the Pendragon sitting room. This one was warm and welcoming, while the Pendragon one was off putting, as if the homeowner didn’t want anyone to be there.

“No. That is why I came to you. Morgana said you might know where Arthur was. She and Gwen said you would not tell them,” Merlin frowned in confusion as he sat down on a beige lounge chair. He put his head in hands and sighed. “This whole thing is driving me crazy.”

“I agree,” replied Lancelot. He took a cigarette case out of his robe pocket, took out a cigarette and lit it. “Want one?” he offered.

“No thanks.”

Lancelot closed the case and put it on back in his pocket. “Now, as for Morgana and Gwen, they never came around to ask and if they did, I would have told them.”

“Has Uther come by?” Merlin looked up and watched the smoke from Lancelot’s cigarette float in the air.

“No. No one has, which is strange. Gwaine and I were discussing it and we find the whole thing odd.”

“You know I would have come by sooner...” Merlin began.

Lancelot cut him off, “I know. You had other things on your mind.”

Merlin smiled wryly. “Hopefully Arthur can forgive me.”

“He usually does,” Lancelot chuckled. He blew out some smoke and walked towards a nearby desk. “Here. This is the last letter I received from Arthur.”

Merlin stood up and walked over to Lancelot, he grabbed the letter and looked at the postmark. “Romania! Why would he go to Romania?”

Lancelot shrugged. “Who knows? Arthur has strange flights of fancy at times.”

“My god. How am I getting to Romania, with Morgana and Gwen no less?” Merlin leaned against the wall and sighed.

“Very carefully is my guess,” Lancelot smirked as he took another puff of his cigarette.

Merlin glared at his friend. “Great.”

****

Merlin tapped his foot and checked his watch as he waited at the train station. “Come on, ladies,” he muttered. “The train leaves soon and I will leave without you.”

“Merlin!” he heard Morgana shout through all the people.

“Finally,” he sighed. He glanced around, saw no one was watching and whispered a magic spell under his breath. A woman in the middle of the crowd shrieked and it parted so Morgana, Gwen and their luggage could pass through quickly.

“I wonder what happened,” Morgana said. She flagged down a train attendant and asked for help loading the bags aboard the train.

“I do not know.” Merlin looked at all the bags and asked, “Do you really need all this luggage?”

“Merlin, do not be silly,” Morgana sniffed. “Of course I do.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder, swept around, and began to board the train.

Merlin rolled his eyes at Gwen, who giggled softly. “Come on,” she said quietly. “Let us get on board before she leaves without us.”

He nodded and helped Gwen into the train. He turned and looked back out over the platform before boarding the train. _I will find you Arthur. I promise._

****

Halfway across Europe, bright blue eyes popped open.


	5. Chapter 5

_Romania, Late December 1850_

Alin ran through the forest, not caring that the tree branches were whipping him all over his body and tearing his clothes in places. It was cold night and the moon was full and high. Every now and then clouds would pass over the moon, fading the light for a bit. Something was coming for him. He knew what it was. The forest seemed to know what it was as well, for nothing made a sound except for Alin. It was the same thing that had come for Dorin, Clara, and even Old Magda. He tried to control his breathing, but he couldn’t. He was in a panic and in pain from all the running he had done.

He stopped by a large tree for a rest. He had no clue how close to Alba he was, but he hoped it wasn’t too far away. Old Magda had said that the beast wouldn’t attack anyone who was in Alba. He hoped it was true. The beast was closing in on him. He knew it could hear him breathing. He knew it could smell his blood, sweat, and fear. He had no choice though, if he didn’t run then he would die.

“Damn you, Daciana,” Alin panted harshly. He hit the tree with his fist, then winced in pain. “Sacrifice the outsider, she said. He is not protected by anyone, she said. Ha!” Alin spat on the ground. “Bitch.”

A branch snapped in the distance. Alin quickly spun around glancing at the surrounding area. _Nothing, but I should not stay here. It might catch me._ He took a deep breath and then ran off once more. _I cannot let it catch me._ He ducked under some low hanging branches, leaped over a fallen branch, and nearly tripped over a hidden root. He quickly regained his balance and continued running. A wolf howled behind him and Alin pushed himself to run faster.

Farther off in front of him, Alin could see the lights of the Alba. He grinned and began to slow down to a trot. Just as he was about to cross into the town, he heard a growl from some trees next to him. The clouds had blocked out the moon so he had to squint into the forest. Out from the trees stepped a monstrous blond wolf with bright blue eyes snarling at him.

“No,” he whispered. “No!” He tried to turn and run, but this time he did trip over a root. He fell to the ground with a groan. He felt something latch onto his foot. He looked and couldn’t see anything, but the harder he struggled to free himself, the tighter the thing around his foot held on. Alin turned his attention back to the wolf and cowered.

The wolf had stood up on its hind legs and towered above him. The wolf licked his lips and lumbered closer to Alin.

“No! I am sorry! It was a mistake!” he cried. He scrabbled at the ground, but couldn’t get any leverage.

The wolf ignored his cries, grabbed Alin by his throat and lifted him off the ground. The force around his foot had let go as soon as the wolf grabbed his neck. The wolf gnashed its teeth at Alin.

“Please, no!” Alin cried. He tried to tug at the wolf’s hand at his throat, but to no avail. It just wouldn’t let go of him. “It was Daciana’s idea! I had nothing to do with it!”

The wolf huffed then threw Alin into a tree. Alin hit the tree with a thump and he cried out in pain. The wolf dropped to all fours and moved quickly over to Alin. It opened its mouth and put its jaws around Alin’s throat.

Alin began to mumble a prayer. “I am sorry,” he whispered.

The wolf bit down.

****

 _Budapest, Late December 1850_

Merlin woke up with a scream. He panted, fumbled with the bed sheets and made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and put a hand to his throat, but only felt sweat.

“It was just a dream, Merlin. Nothing more,” he told himself. He splashed water on his face and glanced in the mirror once more. Above his right shoulder he saw a sparkle. He turned around, but saw nothing. Merlin shook his head and walked back into the bedroom. As he looked at his bed, he saw a woman with long brown hair, wearing a white dress sitting on it. She had white wings coming out from her back.

“What? What?” Merlin asked in shock. “How did you–?”

“Merlin, you must save Arthur,” the woman cut him off.

“Who are you?” he asked. “How did you get in here?”

“I am Freya. You must save Arthur,” she replied.

“Where did you come from?”

Freya sighed in frustration. “I come from Avalon. I am sure you have heard of it.”

“Yes, but–”

“Good,” she cut him off again. “You must save Arthur.”

“Yes, yes. What do you think I am doing here in Austria! I am not here for the food or culture!” Merlin shouted. “I am on my way to Romania to find Arthur.”

“Right now, Arthur is lost to us. The faeries of Romania have been keeping track of him, but we are losing him.”

“Losing him? Losing him how?”

Freya sighed sadly, this time. “There are old, dark magics in Romania. They have run unchecked throughout the area for centuries. The faeries are doing the best they can, but they will not be able to hold back the darkness forever. Arthur Pendragon is needed in this world. You must save him!”

Merlin sat down next to Freya and rubbed a hand over his face. “How can I do that? I do not know where he is in Romania.”

“We will show you. Look for the golden glow of sparkles. They will show you the way.” Freya stood and kissed the top of Merlin’s head. “Do not fret. You can save him.”

“How do you know?” Merlin asked tiredly.

“He needs you to.”

Merlin looked up at her with confusion. Freya smiled softly, then left out the window. Merlin rubbed his eyes and groaned. He climbed to the top of the bed and got under the covers. _I need more sleep if I am going to help Arthur._

****

The next morning at seven, Merlin pounded on Morgana and Gwen’s hotel room door. “Hurry up ladies. We need to get moving if we want to catch the train.” He slammed his fist against the door twice more, before it swung open. Morgana glared at him. He pushed past her and stepped inside.

“You are not even dressed!” he cried.

Morgana was still in her blue nightgown and robe, which was slightly askew off her left shoulder. He hair was mussed up and it look like she just woke up. She continued to glare at Merlin as she shut the hotel door. “I know,” she replied. Morgana walked around Merlin and sat down on the couch. “It is far too early for this, Merlin.”

“We have not had breakfast either,” Gwen stated as she exited the bedroom. She was also just in a nightgown and robe. She sat next to Morgana and gave her leg a pat.

“What?” Merlin threw his hands up and spun back around towards the door. He put his head in his hand and sighed. He turned back towards the women and said, “Look. You two wanted to come along. You two wanted to help save Arthur. You two have been delaying me ever since we to France! We do not have time to just sit around! Arthur’s in danger for Christ’s sake! If you two just wanted to see Europe, you should have gone another time! Damn it!” Merlin smacked a wall with his hand. It made a loud noise, which made the women jump. “Arthur does not have time for this. I am leaving right now. If you want to come along, I will be on the train, which leaves at nine. I will either see you there or I will see you back in London.” Merlin opened the hotel room door and then slammed it as he left.

“He is always slamming my doors,” Morgana scowled after him.

Gwen smiled at her, stood up and stretched. Then she made her way back to the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” asked Morgana.

“To get dressed. We need to make the nine am train, do not we?” Gwen replied with a raised brow.

“I suppose,” Morgana sighed. She stood up as well. “We will have to eat on the train though.” She made a face. “Train food is always horrible.”

****

Merlin fidgeted and looked out the window at the train platform as he sat in the train car by himself. Even though he had a ticket to be in here, it felt weird. It was a rich person’s train car and Merlin didn’t look like a rich person. He checked his watch and saw that it was five minutes to nine.

“I guess Gwen and Morgana are not coming,” he said to himself sadly. He thought they had really cared about Arthur.

Suddenly, the car door slid open. Merlin looked up and grinned widely as Morgana swept into the car, with Gwen right behind her. A train attendant helped them with the carry on luggage, then left as soon as he was paid.

Morgana sat across from Merlin and let out a sigh. “I did not think we were going to make it!” she exclaimed.

“Neither did I,” Gwen said wryly. “It took forever to pack your dresses.” She sat next to Merlin and smiled at him. He smiled back.

“Oh hush,” Morgana stuck her tongue out at Gwen.

Merlin laughed and the said, “I am just glad you both made it. I get the feeling Arthur will need all the help he can get.”

****

 _Alba, Romania, December 31st 1850_

Merlin sighed as he walked down the streets of Alba at night. He, Gwen, and Morgana had come to the city two days ago and no one was any help in finding Arthur. Merlin was beginning to give up hope. He sighed again, turned left, and then stopped.

 _Why did I turn left?_ he wondered. He looked around and saw gold sparkles leading down the street. Merlin didn’t stop to think, he just followed them. They lead to a rundown looking bar. He went in and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights inside the building. Merlin glanced around the room and saw that it was mostly empty, with only a few loyal patrons and barmaids hanging around.

“Hello, good sir!” cried out the bartender. “What would you like to drink?”

“Do you have any ale?” Merlin asked as he sat down at the bar.

“I do! We do not serve it often, an acquired taste you see,” the bartender continued as he gave Merlin a large mug of ale.

“Thank you,” Merlin sipped his ale and looked around the room. Everyone was glancing at him and whispering. _I bet they know something._ He stood up and moved to a table, close to the door.

As he glass became empty, a barmaid came by and said to him, “You know,” she said with a large grin, “we had another foreigner who loved that ale here awhile back.”

Merlin nearly choked on his drink. “Really? What did he look like?”

“Oh, so handsome. He was around your age, with lovely blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He knew how to charm the ladies, if you know what I mean,” she smirked cheekily.

“Was his name Arthur, perhaps?”

“Yes! Do you know him?”

“I do! I have been looking for him for months! Is he here? Is he ok?”

Merlin then noticed that the room had gotten very quiet. He looked around and saw everyone was looking away from him. “I see,” Merlin muttered. He quickly finished his ale, said his thanks and paid the barmaid, and then left.

 _They are definitely hiding something, but what?_ He rubbed his hands together and squinted into the darkness, hoping to see some golden glitter. He didn’t, but he did feel the need to go to the left down the street. As he neared the end of the street, he saw the shimmers shoot into a dark alleyway. Merlin followed them and searched the alleyway.

“Nothing,” he muttered. However, the sparkles weren’t leaving the alley. They were just hovering in a circle. Merlin glanced around, making sure no one could see him. Then he muttered a quick spell that lit up the alleyway. On the ground, he saw a scrap of red cloth.

“Arthur’s,” he whispered.

The sparkles glowed brighter as if in agreement. Then they shot out of the alley. Merlin rushed after them and saw they led into a dark forest. Merlin took a deep breath and followed them into the darkness before him.

****

The blond wolf growled in his sleep. He knew someone was coming for him. He hoped it wasn’t them again. They always came with pointy things that hurt him. No matter how many times he attacked and killed them, they always came back for him.

The wolf awoke with a jolt. He sniffed around, but couldn’t smell anyone coming. He snuffled into his paws, rubbed his eyes, then stretched and shook himself. He took a quick look around at his pack and was satisfied that they were all sleeping soundly. He cocked his head as he heard something far off in the distance calling his name. He stepped over his pack and made his way towards the voice.

****

“Where the bloody hell are you taking me?” Merlin growled at the glowing light. They and his magic were the only light in the forest. The clouds were thick and blocked out any light the stars might have provided. “It looks like it will rain! Fuck,” Merlin swore as he stumbled over another root. All of a sudden, his magic light was put out. “What?” He squinted after the faerie dust and ran headlong into a thick clump of branches. After he passed through them, he found himself in a clearing. He looked up and saw the gold sparkles swirling about with other colored sparkles. He then heard a crash through the opposite set of branches and out came a large animal.

The animal seemed to be half wolf and half human. It could walk around on all fours, but then it looked like it had hands of some kind. Merlin backed up as the creature lumbered through the rest of the branches and into the middle of the clearing. It turned its head and it’s eyes locked with Merlin’s.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked.

The animal growled.

“Right. You have turned into a...” Merlin trailed off unsure of what his friend had become.

“He is a werewolf,” Freya said from behind him.

Merlin jumped and spun around. “Do not do that! You scared me! Is he dangerous?”

Freya bowed her head slightly. “I apologize. No, he is not dangerous. Not here anyway.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“It is not important right now,” Freya waved her hand, as if brushing aside Merlin’s concerns. “Right now, you must save him before the dawn, or else he will stay a werewolf forever.”

“Wait! What do you mean?”

Freya sighed. “This werewolf curse is unique to Romania. Once a man or woman is cursed, they are in wolf form until someone saves them.”

“What if they are not saved?”

“They stay like this forever, as I mentioned. However, once they are saved, they change into the wolf during the full moon. They have no control over transformation and they must be watched, for they can hurt and even kill people and animals.”

“So, you said I must save him before dawn. There is a time limit?”

Freya nodded, “Indeed. Arthur was cursed two months ago and that is the limit. If you do not save him today, then we can never save him.”

“Great, no pressure then,” Merlin said acerbically.

Freya inclined her head. “Since you now know the severity of the situation, I shall now leave you.”

With that, Freya and the other flickering lights left Merlin alone in the dark. With Arthur as a werewolf. Merlin closed his eyes, muttered the light spell and hoped for the best. When he opened his eyes, the clearing was filled with light again. Arthur padded around the clearing, looking for a way out. When he couldn’t find any, he huffed and flopped down onto the ground.

“Good to know you can still pout,” Merlin chuckled. He sat down opposite Arthur. “Well. Here we are. You are a werewolf and I am a wizard.” Merlin paused. “This sounds like the start of a bad joke you would tell.”

Arthur growled softly.

“Yes, yes. I know your jokes are never bad.”

Arthur stared silently at Merlin. Merlin stared back.

“I do not know how to help you,” Merlin blurted out. “I am a wizard, as I said before. I was born this way. I could solve almost anything with magic, except Mother’s illness of course. That is why I became a doctor, I figured then I really could solve anything. But now,” Merlin laughed hollowly. “I cannot even figure out how to save my best friend from becoming a werewolf forever.” He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Arthur got up from his spot and walked over to Merlin. He nudged Merlin’s head with his nose. Merlin laughed quietly. Arthur wedged his head under Merlin’s arms and wiggled his way onto Merlin’s lap.

“What are you doing, you prat?” Merlin asked incredulously.

Arthur didn’t reply and just curled up around Merlin.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck and buried his face in Arthur’s fur. He asked in a muffled voice, “How did you even turn into a werewolf? It was a girl?”

Arthur whined and licked at Merlin’s hand.

“I knew it!” Merlin pulled his head away and crowed. “It is always a girl with you, you fool. I wonder why they turned you into a werewolf anyway. Oh well,” Merlin shrugged, “it does not matter now. I have to find a way to turn you back.”

Arthur sneezed and pushed Merlin onto his back. Then he laid on top of Merlin, to keep him from getting up.

“Woah! Arthur! I cannot lie down, I need to think!”

Arthur huffed, nosed Merlin’s hands and closed his eyes.

“Damn it, Arthur,” Merlin frowned. “I cannot save you like this.” He put his head on the ground and closed his eyes. “Maybe a small nap.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Romania, January 1st, 1851_

Merlin yawned as he sat up, then he stretched and popped his back. Sleeping on the hard ground was not good for his back. He felt around for some fur, but all he encountered was bare skin. Merlin blinked and looked down where his hand rested on Arthur’s back.

“Arthur!” he cried. “You are back to normal!”

Arthur sat up and rubbed his head. “What are you gibbering about?”

“You really are back to normal,” Merlin grinned. “And you are naked. Oh dear.” He took off his long coat and passed it to Arthur, who put it on.

“Thank you. Where are we?”

“A, uh, clearing in Romania. Arthur, what happened? You have been missing for months!”

“I do not know,” Arthur shifted his eyes, looking away from Merlin.

Merlin frowned, but decided not to push Arthur. He had been through a lot the past few months. “All right. Come on, Morgana and Gwen are probably worried about both of us now.” He took Arthur’s hand and pulled him up. Then he led Arthur towards an exit in the clearing.

“Morgana and Gwen are here?”

“Yes. Everyone has been worried about you! They sort of pushed their way into coming along.”

“They usually do,” Arthur chuckled. “I suppose Father does not know about this.”

“He does not. He thought that you were just off gallivanting somewhere.”

“I was.”

“Shut up,” Merlin scowled. He pushed aside some low hanging branches and let Arthur pass. Arthur limped by Merlin and winced as he stepped onto a twig.

“I really need some clothes. How did I end up naked anyway?” Arthur glowered at the forest.

Merlin blushed lightly. “I do not know. It was your gallivanting.”

“Oh, ha, ha. Merlin, please do not ever go into comedy. You would be horrible at it.”

“Oh please,” Merlin rolled his eyes. “Your jokes are even worse than mine.”

“What?” Arthur cried in mock outrage. “My jokes are amazing.”

Merlin rolled his eyes again. “Whatever.” He stared off into the distance and moved forward.

“We are following a strange path,” Arthur remarked.

“Oh. Well. It was the way I went to find you.”

“It must have been dark, if the sun is coming up now.”

Merlin shrugged. “We are almost to Alba.” He turned to look at Arthur. “Um, I do not know how I am going to get you to my hotel.”

“Follow me,” Arthur straightened his back, held his head up high, and marched towards the city. He was Arthur Pendragon and he didn’t care if he was half naked or not.

Merlin slapped his hand on his forehead and followed after Arthur. _This is not going to go well. I can tell._

****

Merlin grimaced as he and Arthur walked down a street in Alba. Merlin was walking behind Arthur watching as people stared and whispered as they passed, mainly because Arthur was dressed only in Merlin’s long coat. _It could be because he was supposedly missing, I guess,_ Merlin thought. _Everyone knows what happened to him. I am sure of it._

“Arthur,” Merlin leaned forward and hissed. “Where are we going?”

“To my hotel. Hopefully they have not gotten rid of my things,” Arthur replied steadily. He didn’t seem to be affected by the stares at all.

“What if they did?” Merlin stepped a little closer to Arthur.

“I will just buy some clothes.”

“With what? As far as I know, you do not have any money!”

Arthur stopped and Merlin almost ran into him. Arthur turned to Merlin and sighed, “Honestly, Merlin. Morgana has money and if she does not, I know there is a bank around here.” Arthur started walking again, dodging children playing in the street.

Merlin fumbled for words and was almost left behind. He scrambled to catch up. “Arthur! Wait!” He saw Arthur slow down and wait for him to catch up. “Arthur,” he huffed. “Everyone at that hotel thinks you are dead.”

“So,” Arthur shrugged. “We will not know until we get there.”

Merlin let out a breath. “Fine, we should just get this over with so we can go back to Morgana and Gwen.”

They kept walking down streets until they finally reached the hotel where Arthur had been staying. As soon as they walked in, the people at the front desk began to panic.

“Sirs, please,” said a man behind the desk. “You cannot come in here like that.”

Arthur strode right up to the desk and said, “I am Arthur Pendragon. I was staying here a few months ago. I want my room and my things.”

“I do not think that–” the man replied.

“No, you do not think,” Arthur sneered. “I demand my room and my things or else I will take my business elsewhere.”

Merlin stood quietly behind Arthur. He knew that this was Arthur’s sphere of influence, anything Arthur Pendragon wanted, he got. However, when he heard Arthur growl, “I want to see the manager!” He quickly walked up next to Arthur and put a hand on his arm.

“Calm down. Getting angry will not solve anything.” He glanced down at his coat. “And it definitely will not help you get your clothes any quicker.”

Arthur let out an angry breath. “All right, fine. I still want to see the manager.”

The man behind the front desk nodded and frantically shouted in Romanian to some people standing around. Soon, an officious looking man came into the hotel lobby.

“How may I help you?” he asked.

“I want my room and things,” Arthur sniffed.

“Of course, Mister Pendragon.” The manager clapped his hands and a porter came around from the back. “Please take Mister Pendragon and his...friend to the room Mister Pendragon used before he...left us.”

“Finally,” Arthur said. He banged a hand on the desk and followed the porter. “Come along Merlin. I cannot carry all my things on my own.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, but followed Arthur towards the stairs. “The things I do for you.”

“You do it because you care,” Arthur leered.

“I do,” Merlin whispered. He watched Arthur climb the stairs. _I hope he tells me what really happened. I do not want to have to pretend forever._

****

Merlin peeked his head around the door to the hotel room he shared with Morgana and Gwen, but didn’t see the ladies anywhere. He pushed the door open and walked in. “They might be downstairs in the restaurant,” he told Arthur as they walked in. “That desk clerk looked really surprised to see you. I wonder why?”

Arthur shrugged as he walked over to the couch and flopped back on it. “Who knows? Perhaps he was charmed by my good looks.”

“Well, he certainly would not be charmed by your fashion sense,” Merlin snarked as sat on a chair next to the couch.

“What ever do you mean?”

“Those clothes are not exactly fashion forward.”

“They were all I had!” Arthur cried and sat up. “Everything else was in the hotel laundry.”

“Where did you even get those?” Merlin waved his hand at Arthur’s outfit. “Where do you _wear_ them? I’ve never seen them before.”

Arthur looked down at his clothes and frowned. He had on a white cotton shirt, that was partially unbuttoned and had the sleeves rolled up to about his elbows. He had a pair of suspenders on that were connected to brown, rough cotton trousers that looked like they had been worn mainly for outdoor activities. Arthur’s shoes were black and scuffed up, as if he ran through the woods with them on.

“I wear them when you are not around.”

“When am I not around you? Well, besides the months you were lost somewhere in the forest.”

Arthur flushed slightly. “I am not around you all the time, you know. I wear them at home.”

“Then Pendragon home in London?”

“No, that is not my home. I meant the country house my mother left me.”

“Oh,” Merlin looked away from Arthur and towards the hotel room door. “Where are those damned girls?” he groused.

“Flirting, I am sure,” Arthur replied. He put his head on the back of the couch, closed his eyes and sighed.

Merlin took pity on him and said, “Why do not you take a nap? I am sure Morgana will not mind if you sleep in her bed.”

Arthur chuckled, “She will mind, but I am going to do it anyway.” He got up and cracked his back. “This room?” He pointed to the left.

“Yes.”

“Where is your room?”

Merlin pointed over his shoulder. “There. They did not have very many rooms, so we just shared a suite.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” he smirked.

“Yes, really. Go to bed already, you look ready to faint.”

“Pendragons’,” Arthur stated imperiously, “do not faint.”

“Sure, sure. Go.”

Arthur glared, but turned on his heel and went into Morgana’s room. As soon as the door shut behind him, Merlin let out a deep sigh. _This is going to be hell to explain to people. I have no idea what I am going to tell Morgana._ He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the chair. Before he knew it, Merlin was asleep.

****

When he woke up, Merlin heard some muffled shouting. He looked around and saw Gwen smiling down at him.

“Glad you woke up. Morgana is throwing a fit in there,” Gwen said, motioning towards the bedroom door.

“Damn it,” Merlin groaned, he threw his head back and winced when he hit the chair. “I was hoping to avoid that.”

Suddenly, the door opened and Morgana stormed out with a smug looking Arthur following behind her. Gwen gave Merlin a look and went to stand behind Morgana.

“Merlin!” she yelled. “When did you find my brother?”

“Er, last night.”

“Then why is he here now? Why did you not bring him then?”

“It was about nine at night and then we had to find our way back to the city and by then it was almost midnight! So we figured it would better to stay somewhere for the night and then come back here in the morning, which we did,” Merlin lied. He just hoped Arthur’s version was similar to his.

“See?” Arthur said slyly. “Just like I told you.” He pushed Morgana aside and plopped down onto the couch cushion closest to Merlin and put his legs up on the coffee table.

“Oh please,” Morgana scoffed. She pushed Arthur’s legs off the table with her foot. “I do not believe that for a second.” She turned to Merlin and pointed a finger at his face. “I want the truth, Emrys. Or else.”

“That is all you are getting, so accept that fact and let us move on,” Arthur growled. He was no longer relaxed anymore. He had tensed up and leaned forward, almost blocking Merlin from Morgana, as if he was protecting Merlin. His upper lip was raised slightly into a snarl. Merlin even thought he heard a low growl coming from his friend.

Merlin saw Morgana and Gwen’s faces turn from anger and amusement respectively into shock. He put a hand on Arthur’s arm and said, “Arthur, relax. She was just worried about the both of us, were you not Morgana?”

“Y-yes,” she stuttered. She walked backwards and collapsed into another chair opposite of Merlin. Gwen came up behind her and touched her shoulders. Morgana grabbed one of her hands and gripped it tightly. Morgana turned to him with wide eyes, while Gwen gave him a questioning look. He smiled sheepishly and gave a little shrug.

Under his hand, Merlin felt Arthur relax. He took his hand away and Arthur stood up. He shot Merlin a grateful look and said, “I am starving. I assume you two ladies had lunch already, but I would really love some food.”

“We were shopping,” Gwen replied lightly, trying to break the remaining tension. “Morgana saw a dress she just had to have.”

Merlin snorted, “She always sees a dress she has to have.”

“Hey now,” Morgana protested. “It is not my fault all dresses look amazing on me.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, pulled Merlin out of the chair and began to tug him towards the room door. “Come on, you should be hungry as well.”

Morgana stood, smoothed her dress and stated, “Gwen and I shall come along as well. You can tell us of your adventures without us Arthur.”

Arthur winced, but nodded. “Best to get it over with.”

Morgana tilted her head in agreement. “Indeed. Come along Gwen.” She swept around the men, with Gwen following her and shaking her head.

“Sorry about her,” Gwen told them as she passed. “She has been sick with worry.”

“I know,” Arthur said kindly. He turned to Merlin and grinned slightly. “Well, that went well.”

“Yeah about as well as it will go with your father.”

Arthur groaned. “Damn, I forgot about him. Maybe I can put it off?”

“Maybe,” Merlin agreed. He shut the door behind him as he and Arthur stepped out of the room. “We better catch up before they order for us.”

Arthur made a face. “Morgana will order us the weird foods if we wait. Hurry!” He jogged down the hallway.

Merlin laughed and followed him. He couldn’t let his best friend suffer alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tintagel Manor, Bromley Green, Ashford, Kent, England January 15th, 1851_

Merlin stretched his legs out in front of him as he sat down in the study of Arthur’s country home. They had intended to go to the London home, but Arthur kept feeling ill. The four of them had traveled from Alba to Austria with many stops on the way because of Arthur’s illness. Morgana had hoped they would reach France before the seventh of January, but that did not happen.

Before they had left Alba, Freya visited Merlin once more, warning him of the moon and its effect on Arthur.

“Although,” she had said as she hovered over the floor, “he is no longer in wolf form, the moon will still affect him. You must beware of a full moon because that is when he will change.”

He tried to look behind her, looking for wings. They were gone this time and he wondered why. She caught him and raised an eyebrow. Merlin smiled sheepishly and asked, “Change? What do you mean?”

Freya’s eyes flitted to the side in discomfort. “He will turn into the wolf during the three days of the full moon. As the moon cycles, so will his wolf instincts.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No,” Freya replied seriously.

Merlin had tried to explain it to Arthur without letting Arthur know that Merlin knew his secret, but it had just come out horribly wrong. Merlin scrunched his eyes shut. He didn’t want to think about it. He shook his head and remembered the first time the moon made Arthur sick. They had made their way to Austria, however halfway there the moon reached one-quarter phase and Arthur threw up the whole day. They reached Austria by the third, but couldn’t leave until the fifth because Arthur was too weak to travel.

The four of them had reached France by the ninth of January and Morgana had not been pleased. Merlin had tried to explain that Arthur must have gotten some kind of illness from being out in the woods, but she wasn’t having any of it. She marched into Arthur’s hotel room and told him to get up and onto the boat to England at one-thirty in the afternoon or she and Gwen would be leaving.

Arthur was up by ten-thirty and they were able to catch an earlier boat. Merlin had fretted, but Arthur claimed he could make it. By the time they landed in England, they hadn’t encountered a full moon yet, even though Merlin was worried they would have. At the port, Merlin grabbed the first Almanac he could find and flipped to the phases of the moon. He made a face when he saw the first full moon would be on the fifteenth. Arthur couldn’t be in London then, he wouldn’t be used to the transformation.

The trip had taken a toll on Arthur and even Morgana realized he wouldn’t be making to London this month. She sighed, sent a telegram ahead of them and bought train tickets to Arthur’s country home. The carriage ride from Ashford to Bromley Green had been painful for everyone, especially Arthur, who had to throw up nearly every mile.

They had arrived at Tintagel Manor on the eleventh and to Merlin’s surprise the home was the exact opposite of Pendragon home in London. It was warm and welcoming. It was also decorated in the Pendragon colors of red and gold, but they were much more friendly than the colors Uther used. The staff was also different. The staff in London disliked Merlin and tried to make him feel as unwelcome as possible at all times. The country staff welcomed Merlin as if he was a part of the family and not someone they had just met.

Arthur was put into his room and Merlin did his best to care for him, but it was getting beyond his control. He needed Gaius’ help, desperately.

“Morgana, I need help with Arthur’s illness. It is beyond me,” he had told her worriedly.

She bit her lip and nodded. “Gwen and I shall go into Ashford and send Gaius a telegram asking him to come quickly. You just take care of Arthur.”

“I will.”

He had waved as the two women left to go back to Ashford. Merlin really did need Gaius’ help, but he wanted the girls away when Arthur changed. They didn’t need to see him like that. That led to where he was right now, in the study contemplating the past few days. Most of the staff had left for the day, with only the cook and butler left and even they were leaving after supper, which is what Merlin wanted.

“Master Merlin?” the butler, Josiah asked.

Merlin jumped and looked at him. “Please, do not call me that, Josiah. Just Merlin is fine.”

Josiah bowed. “Molly has made dinner. Master Arthur wishes to eat at the table.”

“All right,” Merlin scowled. “But I am going to tell him it is a bad idea.”

“You are the only one who ever does,” Josiah chuckled. “Not even Lady Igraine told Master Arthur no.”

“Well someone has too. His ego does not need to get any bigger.” Merlin went upstairs to help get Arthur out of bed.

Josiah chuckled again as he followed Merlin up the stairs. “I suppose you will tell him that to his face.”

“Of course,” Merlin scoffed. He knocked on Arthur’s door and went in. “You prat, Arthur! Why do you want to eat at the table when you can’t even stand up on your own!”

 _I am glad Master Arthur met someone like Master Merlin,_ Josiah thought as shook his head in amusement and went into Arthur’s bedroom.

****

Merlin sat up straight in his bed, looking around. He saw that is was very bright and he stumbled out of bed and to the window.

“Shit,” he swore as he dashed from the window to the door. The full moon was high in the sky and Merlin swore he saw a wolf running across the field.

He ran out of his room and down the hall, then turned sharply and pounded up the stairs. Then he ran to Arthur’s room and slammed the door open. Inside, Merlin was unsurprised to see Arthur’s bed a mess and the window smashed into pieces.

“Shit!” he swore again.

He ran out of the house, even though he was just wearing pajama bottoms, and down to the field. Once there, in he turned in circles, looking for gold sparkles. “Where is he?” he called out. “Show me, please!”

He spotted the faint glimmer trailing off down the field and towards the road. Merlin winced and hoped Arthur hadn’t run into anyone. He stood in the field for a moment, uncertain what to do.

“Obviously, I should go after him,” Merlin said to himself. “But I am half naked and what if _I_ run into someone. They will think I am mad.” He paused. “I am mad, talking to myself in bloody field. Well,” he asked looking around. “Any advice?” No one popped out to see him, but the sparks leading to the road did grow brighter.

“Fine,” he sighed. “I know what to do.” He began to jog towards the road and began to call out to Arthur.

****

 _Earlier that night_

Arthur tossed and turned in his bed. He was covered in sweat and moaned in pain. He wanted to call out for Merlin, but he didn’t.

 _Merlin cannot know the truth. He will not–_ Arthur’s thoughts were cut off as a bolt of pain shot down his spine. He groaned and fell out of his bed.

Arthur crawled to the window and looked up at the moon. “No,” he begged. “I do not want to change. Please, it hurts.”

Another flash of pain went throughout his body. Arthur thought he was going to be sick again as he had a minor convulsion. Once it was over, he put his head against the floor and panted. Suddenly, his back arched up as his limbs grew longer and more muscular. He had blond hair spring up all over his body, which also grew larger and his nightclothes were ripped apart as he outgrew them. His face changed from human features into wolf-like features. Only his eyes stayed the same. Once the transformation was complete, he threw his head back and howled.

Arthur stood up slowly, getting used to his wolf body. He turned his head both ways and sniffed. _No food. Need food._ He backed up a bit then took a running jump out of his window and landed on the ground on all fours. He sniffed again and took off across the field and down the road in search of food.

****

Merlin finally found Arthur curled up by an abandoned cart near the forest. “Damn it Arthur,” he scowled down at the werewolf. “I have been worried about you and you have just been sleeping the whole time.” He bent down and tugged on Arthur’s ear. “Up you foul beast.”

Arthur snuffled and tucked his nose under a hand. Merlin tugged on his ear again and Arthur turned to glare at him.

“That look will not work on me, moron. Up, up! We are going home.” Merlin put his hands on his hips and continued to scowl at Arthur.

Arthur snorted, but got up on his back legs and towered over Merlin.

“That will not work either.”

Arthur cocked his head and whimpered.

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Yes all right. You are terrifying. Oh, look at me. I am so scared.” Merlin held his hands up in mock horror.

Arthur huffed and dropped down so he was on all fours. He head-butted Merlin in the stomach and began to walk back home.

“Ow,” Merlin complained as he rubbed his stomach. “Whether you are human or a werewolf, you have a hard head.”

Arthur looked over his shoulder and Merlin and seemed to smirk at him.

“You,” Merlin called after the retreating werewolf, “are a gigantic prat!” He watched Arthur walk away, and then ran to catch up to him. _Who knows what trouble he will get into without me._


	8. Chapter 8

_Tintagel Manor, Bromley Green January 18th, 1851_

Merlin blinked as he looked up from a book he was reading. He was in Arthur’s room, watching over him and he had heard the front door open and Josiah talking. _Probably Morgana and Gwen,_ he thought. He glanced over at Arthur, who was fast asleep. Merlin set his book down quietly and tiptoed out of the room. He did leave the door open in case Arthur needed anything. Merlin crept down the stairs, avoiding the third step as it was squeaky.

When he finally reached the bottom, Molly smiled at him as she passed him as she left the lounge. Merlin gave her a strange look as he entered the room.

“What is wrong with–?” he cut off as he saw his mother and Gaius. “Mother!” He rushed to her side and hugged her. “What? Why?” He knelt down next to her and stared up at her.

Hunith laughed and cupped his cheek. “Morgana’s telegram said it was urgent. I wanted to come check on my other boy.”

“Is he sleeping?” asked Morgana from a couch across from Hunith. Gwen was sitting next to her, pouring tea and serving it to everyone.

“Yes,” replied Merlin. His eyes never left his mother and he gave her another hug.

“Perhaps,” Gaius interjected, “Merlin and I should look at him?”

“Yes. Yes!” Merlin jumped up. “Josiah and I can help you upstairs afterwards.”

Hunith smiled tiredly at her son. “Fine.”

“Nonsense,” stated Morgana. “Gwen and I can help her up. Look at her Merlin, she is exhausted.”

Merlin frowned and began to examine his mother.

“Well, it was a longer trip that I thought,” Hunith waved off Merlin’s worry. “I just need some sleep.”

Merlin helped her stand up, then passed her off to Morgana and Gwen. “The fifth stair is a bit uneven so be careful and the third stair on the second staircase is squeaky, so watch out for that.”

Gwen took Hunith’s left arm and Morgana walked behind them. Morgana gave Merlin a strange look as he rattled off the problem stairs, but said nothing as the women walked ahead of Merlin and Gaius.

“Did Josiah show you your rooms yet?” Merlin asked as they reached the second floor.

“No, but Morgana said she could show us where to go,” Hunith replied.

“I was thinking of putting them next to you,” Morgana stated. She walked past Merlin’s room and towards a room next to his. “Hunith can go in here and Gaius can in the room across from her.”

“That is fine,” Hunith said quietly. Her eyes were drooping a little and she sounded very tired.

“We have her. Go on,” Gwen shooed the men away as she helped Hunith into the room.

Gaius nodded and pulled Merlin along behind him. “Do not worry,” the older man said. “All she needs is a good rest.”

“Okay,” Merlin looked back towards his mother once more before leading Gaius up to the third floor and towards Arthur’s room. Before they entered, Merlin stopped Gaius. “Do not be surprised if he acts...different.”

“Different? Different how?”

Merlin shrugged. “I cannot really explain it. Especially not out here.” He glanced around, making sure no one was listening.

Gaius gave him a confused look. “All right. Let us go in and examine our patient.”

Merlin nodded, opened Arthur’s door and let Gaius go first. He followed and shut the door behind him. He watched as Gaius walked quietly over to Arthur and began to look him over.

“He seems fine,” Gaius stated. “Can I move him?” His hands hovered over the bed sheets.

“He is a werewolf,” Merlin blurted out. As soon as he said it, he flushed and looked away.

Gaius’ moved his hands away from Arthur and turned to Merlin with a raised eyebrow. “I am sorry?”

“He is a werewolf,” Merlin repeated. “It happened in Romania. There was a full moon a few days ago and for three days he turned into a werewolf.” He walked over to Gaius and sat down on Arthur’s bed.

“I see. And how did you find this out?” Gaius sat down in the chair across from Arthur’s bed, where Merlin had been practically living for the past three days.

Merlin cut his eyes to the side. “The faeries told me.”

“Of course they did,” Gaius sighed. “They are always meddling.”

“They saved him! They told me where to find him! I would not call that meddling.”

Gaius inclined his head in agreement. “Fair enough. Now, wake him and I shall ask him about it.”

“No!” Merlin cried. He winced when Arthur groaned in his sleep. “No,” he said more quietly. “He will not discuss it. He does not even know that I know.”

“I suppose,” Gaius rubbed his eyes, “you did not tell him about yourself.”

“No, I did not. When would I have time? When I am ignoring the fact that my best friend is a werewolf and he does not want to talk about it?”

“All right, all right, calm down,” Gaius soothed. “Tell me everything, from the beginning if you would.”

Merlin nodded, took a deep breath and began to talk.

****

Outside Arthur’s bedroom door minutes earlier, Morgana quietly turned the door handle and pushed the door open a crack.

“Morgana,” whispered Gwen, “we should not be doing this! Arthur has a right to privacy.”

“Of course he does,” Morgana agreed as she tried to hear what Merlin and Gaius were saying. “However, they have both been acting strange. You and I both know that they will never tell us what is wrong, so we must do this.”

“You say that now,” Gwen began. She was cut off when both women heard Merlin say, “He is a werewolf!”

Morgana turned to look at Gwen in shock. ‘What?’ she mouthed.

Gwen stared at Morgana with wide eyes. ‘I do not know,’ Gwen mouthed back.

They both crept a little closer to the door and listened as Merlin explained everything to Gaius. Once they had heard enough, they left and went into Morgana’s room.

“That explains a lot about Merlin,” Morgana said as she sat down at her vanity.

Gwen came up behind her, picked up a brush and began to brush Morgana’s hair. “That also explains a lot about how Arthur’s been acting lately.”

Morgana’s eyes locked with Gwen’s in the mirror. “We will have to watch out for them.”

Gwen nodded seriously. “We will.”

“We cannot let Uther know. My father would never understand. He has some sort of bias against anything magical.”

“I will not tell anyone. We cannot let them know that we know, I assume?”

Morgana gave a quick nod and then winced as the brush got snagged on a tangle in her hair. “Arthur has not even told Merlin and if he will not tell Merlin, then he will not tell us.”

“Trying to protect everyone as always,” Gwen smiled slightly.

“Yes,” Morgana grinned widely. “He always liked the tales of knights and chivalry the best.”

****

Back in Arthur’s room, Gaius carefully examined Arthur. He had woken up soon after Merlin finished telling Gaius the whole story. Merlin just hoped he hadn’t overheard any of it. Arthur had been very irate that Merlin called in for help and that he wasn’t able to see Hunith yet. Arthur sat glaring at Merlin with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Stop glaring at me, you prat. Your illness was beyond my knowledge. Besides Mother came all the way here to see you, so stop pouting. Prat,” Merlin finished.

“I am not pouting! I am protesting being treated like an invalid,” Arthur barked in frustration.

“You are an invalid,” Gaius replied calmly. “You cannot even stand up on your own right now.”

Arthur huffed and glared at the door. “I just wanted to go see Hunith. How was I to know that my knees would give out on me?”

“You could have guessed,” stated Merlin. “If you want to see Mother, I can bring her to you.”

“She should not be climbing all those stairs!”

“Neither should you, young man!” Gaius cut into their argument. “Right now, Hunith is stronger than you are!”

Arthur scowled at his doctor and exhaled. “Fine, but I plan to be out of this bed and walking on my own within a month!”

“We shall see,” Gaius said as he and Merlin shared a look, which Arthur ignored.

Arthur was determined to be out of the country house and back in London within a month, he only hoped his body agreed with him.

****

A few days after Gaius and Hunith arrived, Merlin found Molly wringing her hands. She kept looking out one of the kitchen windows.

“What is wrong, Molly?” he asked worriedly.

“Josiah and some others went into the woods,” she replied, not taking her eyes off the window.

“Whatever for?”

She turned to him with wide, scared eyes. “Livestock has been killed, Master Merlin. Sheep mostly, but a few cows.”

Merlin gulped. “When was this?”

“About four days ago. The villagers think it is a wolf, which is crazy. Wolves have not been in the area in hundreds of years!”

“I see. Well, keep me updated will you? If it is anything dangerous, I will let Arthur know.”

Molly nodded and turned back to the window. Merlin stared at her back for awhile before leaving. He hoped no one put two and two together and came up with Arthur as a werewolf.


	9. Chapter 9

_Tintagel Manor Bromely Green February 6th, 1851_

Merlin stretched his back before he got into bed. They were going to leave Tintagel Manor tomorrow. Arthur had pushed and pushed himself until he was able to walk on his own. Gaius had yelled him, but Arthur waved him off.

“I want to go to London. I want my life back,” he had growled.

Gaius nodded slowly and left him alone. Merlin, however, did not. He followed Arthur around the manor, making sure he didn’t harm himself in any way. Arthur had gotten angry with him, but Merlin didn’t care. He finally left Arthur alone when Hunith said something to him.

“Arthur is a proud young man,” she had said as he helped her up the stairs one night.

“I know,” Merlin replied.

“He was a capable man before Romania. He never needed help walking around. He was not sick all the time. It must have been awful for him to be an invalid. And now, here he is, walking on his own and being able to eat anything he sets his eye on. Then you keep following him, making him feel smothered and like he is unable to do anything on his own.”

“I am just looking out for him!” Merlin exclaimed. He opened her bedroom door and led her to the bed.

“I know dear,” Hunith replied as she pat his arm. She sat down and sighed. “You must see it from his point of view, though.”

Merlin frowned, but nodded. “I will.”

After that talk, Merlin still watched out for Arthur but ceased to follow him constantly. Then, Arthur came to everyone and said he was ready to leave. Gaius checked him over once more before agreeing. Now, everyone was packed and ready to go in the morning. Merlin didn’t really want to go; he wasn’t sure what would happen with Arthur in London.

Just as he was about to get into bed, a flash of gold appeared by his bed and led outside. Merlin sighed, put on a pair of shoes, which looked awkward with his pajamas, and followed the golden glitter out of the house. They took him to a nearby faerie circle.

“Figures,” Merlin sighed. “All right Freya, let us chat some more.” He turned in a circle when Freya didn’t suddenly appear. “Where are you?”

“Here,” a voice said behind him.

Merlin froze. He didn’t recognize the voice. He turned slowly and faced a woman he had only seen in paintings. She had light blond hair, it was almost white, and bright blue eyes. She wore a white dress that almost blended in with her pale skin except for the silver that lined the dress.

“Igraine?” he squeaked.

“I am,” she smiled softly at him.

“You are dead?”

“I am. However, the faeries let me speak to you before you left. I need you to protect my son from everyone and everything that might harm him. You will have to protect him from Uther as well.”

“I will,” Merlin paused. “Wait. Why Uther?”

Igraine sighed and looked away. “I have been watching over my son and husband ever since I died. Uther has become more militant against magic then ever before.”

“I never understood why he hated it to begin with. Magic did not kill you.”

“No,” Igraine laughed. “He believes it did though.”

Merlin scratched his head and furrowed his brow. “I do not understand.”

Igraine laughed. “You might want to sit down Merlin. This could take awhile to explain.”

He nodded and conjured up a blanket, which he spread across the ground to sit on. Igraine sat down as well, though Merlin noticed that she didn’t touch the blanket, she just hovered over it. He must have made a strange face, for Igraine laughed once again.

“I know, it is still very strange for me as well. Now, where should I begin. Ah!” she uttered. “I know! When I was a little girl, living here, I would come to this faerie circle and play with the faeries. It seems strange now, since I do not have any magic, but that never bothered them. As I became older, they would not come to see me as much and soon they did not come at all. I was very saddened by it, but I knew why it had to happen. When I turned eighteen, Freya came to me in a dream and showed me a grown up Arthur. I knew he would be my son and that he would be important. The next day, I met Uther,” Igraine paused, gathering her thoughts.

“We wed a few months later. We loved each other very much and while he was always suspicious of anything he could not see, he laughed and indulged me when I told him of the faeries and magic. By the time I was twenty-one people were beginning to talk. I had not had a child yet, not even a miscarriage. They began to wonder about me, especially Uther’s parents, as they were anxious for a grandchild. I went to Gaius and asked him to help me. I knew that he used to do magic and I wanted to know if I would ever have a child.

“Gaius was hesitant, but even Uther asked him to use magic to help me. Gaius said some spell and found out that I was unable to have a child through normal means,” Igraine’s eyes began to tear up. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. “We were devastated. We came back to Tintagel Manor to get away from the prying eyes of London. I could not sleep that night and wandered here, to this faerie circle. It was here that I begged and pleaded for help. I knew Arthur was my son with Uther, so he must be conceived with magic if he could not be conceived through normal means. A powerful faerie named Nimueh came to me and agreed to help. She told me that because I had asked the Old Religion for help, something would be taken.”

“I do not get it,” Merlin interrupted. “What does that mean?”

“I do not quite understand it myself but from what I gather a life must be taken if a life is given. Since the Old Religion gave me Arthur, a life, it must take my life in return.”

“But you did not die in childbirth! I have seen you in paintings when Arthur was two.”

“Yes. Once Nimueh gave me the ultimatum, I agreed and rushed back to the manor. I awoke Uther and told him what had happened. He was furious! He shouted and raged at me.”

Merlin winced at the thought of an angry Uther yelling at his wife.

“Oh no,” Igraine protested. “He never laid a hand on me, just yelled. Loudly. Uther demanded to be taken to the faerie circle, which I did. As soon as we got here, Uther yelled for Nimueh to come and speak to him and she did, almost unwillingly. He ordered her to take back what I had done. Nimueh said she could not. Uther asked what she could do. Nimueh replied she could do nothing.

“That is when a bright light descended upon the circle. I could not tell what it was, but I knew it was more powerful than Nimueh. It had no formal shape, it just seemed to be a ball of light. It spoke to us saying that it could grant me more time, but it did not know how much. Uther agreed and we left the circle. We made love that night and a week later, I was pregnant.”

“What was the light?” Merlin asked in anticipation.

“I cannot tell you,” Igraine smirked. “You must find out for yourself.”

Merlin sighed. “I see. What happened after Arthur was born?”

“I was weak for a year after Arthur’s birth, but I soon regained my strength. Uther and I hoped that I would live forever, but it was not to be. The Old Religion gave me more time, but it did not count on Mother Nature. I became ill around the time Arthur was four. Gaius assessed me and found it was form of sickness there was no cure for. I died when Arthur was six and I have watched over him and Uther ever since then.

“It broke my heart when Uther remarried Catrina, even though I knew why he did. Then I was saddened to see Uther disavow magic and anything related to magic. He forbid Arthur to mention it and even told him that he destroyed the books I used to read to him.” Igraine smiled faintly. “He did not though. He just stored them up in the attic somewhere. Then he began to change for the worse.” She frowned and Merlin thought it didn’t suit her.

“How so?”

“He left Arthur, and later Morgana, with Catrina as he traveled the world looking for anything magical and finding ways to destroy it.”

“But,” Merlin said confusedly, “magic did not kill you.”

“Uther could not believe that. No matter what Gaius told him, he was convinced that magic had killed me. He even forced Gaius to give up magic. The Old Religion had planned on me dying when Arthur was ten or eleven, even it was surprised to see me die. I tried to make contact with Uther, but I could not. His heart had been closed off to me. I had to watch as Catrina treated my son and daughter with contempt.”

“Morgana is not yours though.”

“She ought to have been,” Igraine said forcefully. “She is full of magic and needed a mother who would be there for her.”

“You know,” Merlin mused, “I have never seen Morgana’s mother.”

“She left with a stable hand,” Igraine sneered. “It was when Arthur was seventeen and Morgana was only twelve. Uther is still married to her, but I do not know where she is.”

“So you think Uther would hurt Arthur?”

Igraine paused. “I do, sadly. He was always hard on Arthur, since he was the heir to the Pendragon name. Uther’s father was hard on him, so Uther followed his father’s footsteps. Uther loves Arthur very much, but he cannot relate to him. Since Uther hates anything having to do with magic, I fear that he will harm Arthur if he finds out our son is a werewolf.”

Merlin paled. “Would he kill him?”

Igraine said nothing, just stared at Merlin. Finally she said, “I do not know. That is why you must protect him.”

“I will. I promise. No harm will come to Arthur Pendragon as long as I am around.”

“Good,” Igraine smiled widely at him. “I know my son is in good hands.” She stood up and began to float away.

“Wait!” Merlin called out.

She paused halfway to the tree line. “Yes?”

“Morgana has magic?”

Igraine laughed and drifted off. “In time, Merlin Emrys, in time.”

Merlin scowled after her. “I hate being left in the dark,” he muttered. The lights around the faerie circle went out at that moment. “Bugger.” Merlin felt his way out of the circle, muttered a light spell and trudged back to the manor.


	10. Chapter 10

_Tintagel Manor, Bromely Green February 7th, 1851_

Before they left Tintagel, Merlin cornered Arthur in the lounge and clapped something on his wrist.

“What is this?” Arthur asked looking at his wrist. “A bracelet?”

“Kind of,” Merlin replied. “It is more like medicine.”

“On a bracelet.”

“Yes, on a bracelet!”

Arthur scratched his wrist. “What is in it? It itches like mad.”

“Aconitum and some other plants. Gaius thinks they might help in case you get ill again.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin in suspicion. “I see. And what is this made out of?”

“Just some things I found around the manor. Gaius lent me a book on ancient medicinal practices and this _bracelet_ was in there.”

“Hm. Interesting. Well, thank you.”

“It was nothing, but you are welcome.”

Arthur clapped Merlin on the back and they stared at each other for awhile. Morgana drifted in and called out for them. “Come along, boys,” she said loudly. “We do not want to miss the train to London, do we?”

“No, Morgana, we do not,” Arthur rolled his eyes.

****

They reached London by nine in the morning and split up at Merlin’s house. Merlin watched as Gaius escorted Hunith into the house, then he turned to Arthur and said, “Thank you for the ride home. I will call on you tomorrow.”

“You cannot live without me can you Merlin?” Arthur smirked.

“Obviously,” Merlin retorted. He grinned at Arthur. He then turned to Morgana and Gwen and kissed each of their hands. “Ladies,” he half bowed. Merlin ran to his home, bounded up the stairs and turned to wave as Arthur’s carriage pulled away.

Merlin walked inside, then turned right into the dining room and kitchen. Hunith was at the table as Gaius brought her some tea.

“Will Arthur be all right?” Hunith asked as she took a sip of tea.

“He should be. The wolfsbane should keep the wolf inside him at bay,” Gaius replied, sitting next to her.

“Is it not deadly though?” she prodded.

“Yes, but only to humans. To werewolves it is not deadly.”

“It just makes them itch” Merlin piped up. Hunith and Gaius turned to him and looked at him curiously. “It makes his wrist itch. Did you not notice him scratching at it?”

“No, I did not. Hmm,” Gaius mused. “Perhaps I ought to check on his skin later tonight. He might need an anti-itching cream.”

“That would be a good idea Gaius. Uther certainly will not notice anything is wrong with him,” Hunith scowled into her tea.

Merlin looked at the table and picked at it. The voices of Gaius and his mother faded out as he thought about Uther living with Arthur. _I hope it all works out tonight._

****

A few days passed and things seemed to settle back to the way they were before the trip to Europe. Merlin worked at hospitals in the city and at a clinic in the poorer side of town almost all the time. Arthur hung around with his friends and occasionally went into the office to do some work. Morgana held many gatherings at the Pendragon home, while Gwen helped her organize everything. Hunith’s condition hadn’t worsened, but it hadn’t got any better either. Gaius was constantly moving between Arthur’s house and Merlin’s house, checking on both his patients.

One day, when Gaius was checking in on Hunith, he asked Merlin, “Are you going to the party tomorrow?”

“Party?” Merlin asked in confusion. “What party?”

“Ah,” Gaius said, turning away from Merlin. “Arthur is throwing a party for his return. Everyone will be there.”

“Well, I was not invited,” Merlin frowned. “Perhaps, Arthur does not want me there.”

“Now dear, do not think like that,” Hunith replied. “You know Arthur cares for you very much.”

“Yes, Mother.”

As Merlin showed Gaius out, there was a messenger waiting for them outside. “For Merlin Emrys,” he said, holding out a letter.

Merlin took the ladder, tipped the messenger and opened the letter.

 _Dear Merlin,  
I would be honored if you attended my party tonight in honor of my return from the wild depths of Romania. Since you were the one to find me, you are the guest of honor.  
P.S. I know this is last minute. I enjoy making you wait._

 _-Arthur A. Pendragon_

“Damn it Arthur,” Merlin scowled down at the paper.

“Are you going to go?” Gaius asked while chuckling.

“Yes, but now I have to find a suitable outfit. Prat.”

****

Merlin walked into Arthur’s home and tugged on his jacket, uncomfortable in his outfit and the setting. Fortunately, Morgana found him and pulled him away from the door.

“You came! Thank goodness,” Morgana declared. “Arthur has been unbearable!” She sneered at nothing in particular.

“How so?” Merlin questioned, dodging people who tried to stop Morgana.

“Growling at everyone and being more rude than normal! Not even Lance and Gwaine can bring him out of his funk. It does not help that Sophia and Valiant are here.”

“Oh dear.”

“Exactly.” She stopped a few feet away from Arthur and pointed him out. “Look. He just stands there, against the wall. When has he ever been a wall flower?”

“Never,” Merlin grimaced.

“Please, go fix him.”

“I will do my best.” Merlin left Morgana’s side and made his way through the crowd of people and towards Arthur. However, before he made it over to his friend, he was waylaid by Valiant. He tried to move around Valiant, but saw Sophia trying to talk to Arthur, so he didn’t move.

“What do you want Valiant?” he asked tersely.

“Just to see you Merlin,” Valiant leered.

Merlin scoffed. “As if I believe that!” He tried to pull away from the other man, but to no avail.

Valiant took Merlin’s arm and dragged him towards a secluded corner. “You know that I...care about you.” He blocked Merlin in with his body.

Merlin turned his head away and tried to push Valiant away, but was unsuccessful. He didn’t want to use magic here, it would cause a ruckus, like the last time.

“Leave me alone. I do not like you,” Merlin glowered. “You are a rude, inconsiderate man!”

Valiant’s face changed from flirty into fierce in a matter of seconds. He moved closer to Merlin and whispered into his ear, “I will have you Merlin. Arthur cannot protect you forever.”

“I can try,” Arthur rumbled from behind them.

****

 _Minutes earlier_

Arthur lifted his head and took a deep breath. He could smell Merlin nearby. Merlin smelled annoyed and agitated. Arthur grinned wickedly, he loved making Merlin irritated. That’s when he noticed Morgana dragging Merlin towards him and then leaving. Arthur readied himself for Merlin to approach him, but that didn’t happen.

Valiant stopped Merlin, which made Arthur growl low in his throat. As he was about to approach them, Sophia came up to him and began to jabber on about something.

“Arthur, dear!” she cried. “How have you been? How was Romania? Horrid, I am sure.” She smiled sharply at him, not giving him a chance to reply. “I have missed you terribly,” she pouted and latched onto his arm. “I was so worried about you. I cried myself to sleep every night.”

“Uh-huh,” he barely glanced at her, watching Valiant take Merlin away from him.

Sophia followed his gaze and curled her lip up. “Ugh, how could Valiant have any interest in that _Merlin_? Honestly, I do not even know why you like him. He is not rich or powerful and he certainly is not even gorgeous, not like you.” She fluttered her eyelashes at Arthur.

“What?” Arthur turned his eyes to Sophia.

“Oh you,” she tittered, swatting at his chest. “Everyone knows how handsome you are.”

“No, what about Valiant and Merlin?”

“Oh,” Sophia said in a disappointed tone of voice. “Valiant boasted how he would take Merlin tonight. You know how he is, always sleeping with someone. But I just do not understand why anyone likes that freak. He is just a money grubbing lackey anyway. Plus, his invalid mother! That must be why he hangs around you all the time to, pay for her medical care.”

Arthur saw red at that point. He pulled Sophia off him and said in a low voice, “Do not ever talk that way about Merlin again. If you do, I will not be held responsible for what happens to you. Understand me?”

Sophia’s eyes widened in surprise. “Arthur, what–?”

“Merlin is mine. No one else will have him and I will not tolerate anyone insulting him or his mother. Hunith Emrys is a kind, caring woman, which is more than can be said about you. You are the money grubbing lackey. You are the hanger on, not Merlin,” Arthur snarled.

Sophia stared at Arthur with big eyes, unsure of what to do. “I-I do not understand!” she cried, false tears welling up in her eyes.

“You can go now Sophia,” Arthur dismissed her and turned from her.

Since his back was to her, Arthur did not see Sophia’s face twist into hatred and anger. She turned on her heel and fled from the party.

Arthur pushed passed the people surrounding him and followed Merlin’s scent to a secluded corner. There he saw Merlin pushing Valiant away and Valiant coming into Merlin’s face. Then he heard Valiant whisper, “I will have you Merlin. Arthur cannot protect you forever.”

“I can try,” Arthur rumbled.

Valiant spun around and Merlin took that opportunity to break away from him and dash to Arthur’s side.

“Arthur,” Valiant simpered. “How good to see you?”

“Get out of my house,” Arthur commanded. He pointed to the front door.

“Excuse me?”

Arthur closed the distance between him and Valiant quicker than Merlin could follow with his eyes. He hoisted Valiant up by the collar of his jacket, picking him up off the floor a few inches.

He raised his upper lip in a snarl and said, “Get out of my house.” He smelled the fear on the other man and he liked it. He set Valiant down with a thump. “Now.”

Valiant practically ran out the door, pushing surprised people aside.

“Good riddance,” Merlin stated. He turned to look at Arthur. He was panting slightly and his upper lip was still raised. His eyes had a gold tinge to them and they were becoming an almost unnaturally blue color. His pupils were dilated and his eyes darted around, checking for danger. He was clenching and unclenching his hands, as if he wanted to rip something apart.

Merlin glanced around before grabbing one of Arthur’s hands. “Stop it. Relax. Take a breath.”

Merlin’s voice must have gotten through to Arthur because he began taking deep breaths and his other hand relaxed. His eyes still had a wild look in them, however. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hands more firmly and took him upstairs and into Arthur’s room.

Once inside, Merlin made Arthur sit on his bed and sat across from him. Then he instructed Arthur, “Take a breath. And another. One more.” Merlin saw Arthur’s eyes go back to normal. “Good. Now, what was that about, you prat?”

“Prat? Prat!” Arthur shouted. “I just saved you from Valiant and you call me a prat?” He flopped back onto his bed and sighed.

“It is what I do,” Merlin grinned cheekily.

Arthur let out a short laugh. “You are a strange person, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded in agreement. “What was that about, Arthur?”

“Sophia and Valiant set me off,” Arthur’s face flushed as he talked. “Sophia said nasty things about you.”

“I do not care about Sophia. She is just as stupid girl trying to get close to you. Once she realized she could not use me to get to you, she ignored me or taunted me.”

“She also insulted Hunith.”

Merlin scowled. “That unmitigated bitch. I will have a word with her next time she comes into the hospital.”

“Why does she come into the hospital?” Arthur asked.

“To visit her father. He is a doctor there.”

“I did not know that.”

“Of course you did.”

“I did not.”

“You mean you did not pay attention when Sophia or I told you?”

“Well,” Arthur said wryly. “I never pay attention to Sophia when she talks. It is usually rubbish anyway. As for you, well, you must have mentioned her name and I blocked it out.”

“Probably.” Merlin shifted in his seat and leaned forward. “What about what happened with Valiant? You were very aggressive with him. Most of the time you just ignore him.”

“Valiant,” Arthur sat up and growled suddenly. Merlin jumped in surprise. He didn’t expect that kind of reaction from Arthur. “He was all over you.”

“He is always all over me. Well, he tries to be all over me. Morgana or Lance usually save me.”

“What about me?” Arthur frowned. He didn’t like the thought of anyone else saving Merlin.

“Because when I am around you, Valiant does not come near me. He wants me, but he wants his social standing more.”

“Damn Valiant, damn him to hell,” Arthur growled once more. “He touched what is mine and he tried to kiss you.”

“I am yours?”

That broke Arthur out of his spell of jealousy. “Oh, well, I mean...” he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Arthur,” Merlin asked with a growing smile, “were you jealous of Valiant? Did you want to kiss me?” He went over and sat next to Arthur on the bed and put a hand on his knee. “You can kiss me if you want, I do not mind.”

Arthur blinked in surprise. “What?”

“I have wanted you kiss me for a long time.” It was Merlin’s turn to flush. “I did not know how to say anything. I do not know the rules of your society, so I did not know–”

Arthur cut Merlin off with a kiss. He pulled away and said, “Do shut up Merlin. You talk too much.”

Merlin grinned at him and pulled Arthur back for another kiss. After sometime, they pulled apart, both of them panting.

“I should go back down,” Arthur said. His actions didn’t match his words as he pushed Merlin back on the bed and began to kiss Merlin’s neck. He then started to unbutton Merlin’s shirt and stuck a hand inside it.

Merlin laughed and stroked Arthur’s hair. “You do not sound convincing.” He tugged Arthur up to his face and looked into his eyes. “I am not going anywhere, Arthur. We can continue this later, when we are alone.”

“I like that idea,” Arthur said softly. He kissed Merlin once more then stood up. He pulled Merlin onto his feet and helped him button his shirt. Merlin slapped his hands away.

“You are just causing more trouble!” Merlin snickered. Arthur just grinned brazenly at him.

“It is what I do,” Arthur repeated what Merlin had told him earlier.

Merlin shoved Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur used the action to pull Merlin closer and kiss him again.

“Now that I know I can kiss you, I cannot seem to stop,” Arthur whispered against Merlin’s lips.

“I do not mind,” Merlin whispered back.

They kissed one more time, before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Arthur? Merlin?” Gwen called out. “Are you two all right? You have been gone for ages.”

“We are fine,” Merlin called back. “Arthur just needed a moment. He had a minor relapse.”

The two men let go of each other, but still stood very close to one another.

“Ok, but do come down. Morgana looks like she is ready to kill someone.”

“Someone named Lancelot?” Arthur asked with a chuckle as he opened the door.

“How did you know?” Gwen inquired. She grinned up at them. “Are you sure you are alright Arthur?”

Arthur leaned down and kissed Gwen’s cheek. “I am sure. Merlin took great care of me.” He turned to Merlin with a sparkle in his eye. Merlin flushed and scuffed his foot on the floor. Gwen looked between them in confusion, but Arthur turned her around so she faced the stairs. “Come, let us go save Lancelot from the wrath of Morgana!”

Gwen giggled and led the way downstairs. Arthur reached a hand back behind him and Merlin grabbed it quickly. He squeezed Arthur’s hand tightly then dropped it. They smiled at each other and walked downstairs side by side.

Merlin didn’t know what was going to happen now, but he knew that his life would never be the same.


	11. Chapter 11

_London, England February 14th, 1851_

It had been a week since Merlin and Arthur confessed to one another. Now they were lounging on Arthur’s bed after making love. Arthur had his head on Merlin’s chest and Merlin was playing with Arthur’s hair. They just lay there, listening to the other breathe.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked suddenly.

“Mhhm?” was Arthur’s sleepy response.

“What is your middle name?”

Arthur sat up and turned to give Merlin a puzzled look. “What are you talking about?”

“Well,” said Merlin as he scooted up to lean against the headboard, “last week when you sent me that message, inviting me to the party, you signed it ‘Arthur A. Pendragon’. I just wondered what the ‘A’ stood for.”

“Oh, um, well, you see,” Arthur flushed lightly and fidgeted with the bed sheets. “It was my grandfather’s name. I was named Arthur after my mother’s father and my middle name comes from my father’s father.”

“What is it?”

“I do not think I should tell you.”

“What?” Merlin squawked. “I told you my middle name. Fair is fair, Arthur.”

“Fine,” Arthur huffed. Then he mumbled something Merlin couldn’t hear.

“I am sorry? Please repeat that.”

Arthur mumbled again and Merlin frowned. “Arthur, I cannot hear you.”

“Anlawd, all right! It is Anlawd!”

Merlin bit his lip and tried to hide his laughter. Arthur narrowed his eyes at his lover. “You can laugh, it is fine.”

Merlin tipped over on his side and let out a loud laugh. “Anlawd! And you gave me grief over my middle name!” He pound his fist on the bed lightly and kept howling with laughter. He finally sat up and panted to catch his breath. Tears ran down his cheeks and his eyes were still watering from how hard he laughed.

“Well, your middle name is just so normal compared to you first name.”

“Yours is the complete opposite!” Merlin wiped at his eyes. Then he glanced at Arthur, who was glaring daggers at his bed sheets. “Now, do not be like that.” He tugged on Arthur’s arm, pulling him closer. Merlin kissed his cheek and continued, “Stop being a prat. We should be able to make fun of each other.”

“I know that,” Arthur pouted. He leaned against Merlin’s side and threw a possessive arm across Merlin’s chest. “I am just not used to it.”

“I still love you, no matter what your middle name is.”

“Good,” Arthur replied. He pulled Merlin’s head down to his and kissed him. “I love you too.” They kissed for awhile longer, before Arthur pulled away and asked, “Where did your middle name come from?”

“My mother’s father,” Merlin mumbled. He was concentrating more on pushing Arthur down onto the bed and kissing this collarbone.

“Where did ‘Merlin’ come from then?” Arthur groaned and arched up slightly.

“Mother said it came from my father’s side of the family.”

“He did not tell you?”

Merlin pulled away from Arthur and looked down at him in bafflement. “I never knew my father. He left before I was born.”

“What?”

“Did you not know?”

Arthur shook his head. “You never told me.”

“Huh,” Merlin scrunched his nose up. “I was sure that I had.”

“He just left?” Arthur clutched Merlin’s hips and just held onto them.

“He did. Mother never told me why and I never asked. It seemed too painful for her.” Merlin took the opportunity and began to grind against Arthur.

Arthur let out a small moan and tried to focus back on the conversation. “That is just...terrible.”

“Really?” Merlin smirked down at Arthur. He enjoyed the other mans reactions.

“How did she...make it in London?” Arthur gasped.

“Gaius helped her. She worked for him for awhile then found work from others,” Merlin replied. He was panting as well. He leaned down and kissed Arthur. “Let us not talk about my mother while doing this, eh?”

“Good idea.” He flipped Merlin onto his back and grinned down at him. “It makes it much less fun.”

****

 _February 16th, 1851_

Two days later, Arthur and Merlin were resting in the lounge of the Pendragon house. Merlin was reading a book over in his window seat while Arthur was at the desk looking over some numbers from the family business. Merlin glanced over at Arthur and saw the other man rub at the bracelet around his wrist absently.

“Is the bracelet bothering you?” he asked worriedly.

“It seems to itch more than usual.” Arthur then began to scratch his wrist roughly. He winced in pain and looked down. “Damn,” he swore. “I have made it bleed.”

Merlin jumped up from his seat and went over to Arthur. He took Arthur’s wrist and tsked. “Gaius’ cream is not helping at all?”

“It does sometimes, but not all the time.”

Merlin tugged lightly on Arthur’s wrist to pull him up and then led him to the kitchen. “I will have to ask him about it.” Merlin took the bracelet off, rolled up Arthur’s sleeve and stuck Arthur’s wrist under the tap. “Hold still.” He turned the water on and let it rise off some of the blood. Then he found some bandages and wrapped Arthur’s wrist up.

“Thank you,” Arthur said softly as he kissed Merlin.

“My pleasure,” Merlin smiled.

As they walked back to the lounge, Merlin looked over Arthur’s bracelet. It seemed different somehow. Merlin had made it out of thin strips of leather he twisted into the required shape. Then he intertwined them, leaving enough room for Gaius to add the herbs. Finally, he added some metal clasps on either end, so it would stay on more securely. It had seemed to work at first: Arthur didn’t get as angry, didn’t growl as much, and even stopped trying to protect Merlin all the time before the bracelet was placed on him. However, ever since the incident with Sophia and Valiant, the bracelet seemed to stop working. It was like the wolf in Arthur broke the barrier made by Merlin and Gaius.

Merlin didn’t think that was a good thing.

He handed the bracelet back to Arthur, who only held out his wrist. “You put it on me,” he said. “You did last time and I do not know how that clasp works.”

“You never take it off?” Merlin asked he put the bracelet back on Arthur.

“No!” Arthur said in an affronted tone of voice. “You said to wear it all the time, so I did.”

Merlin smiled softly at Arthur and kissed his head. Arthur grinned up at him and went back to work. Merlin stared down at his lover for a bit, then went back to his book. _Sometimes, Arthur does surprise me in the best way._

****

 _February 18th, 1851_

The moon was full and rising. Dark, thick clouds occasionally covered the moon, but never for long. People scurried inside their homes or into pubs as it began to rain steadily. The only people still outside were laborers, vagabonds, and prostitutes. Valiant, however, was none of these. He was just trying to make his way from one gambling hall to another. He leered at a prostitute as he passed by her. She winked at him, but turned to talk to a customer.

 _I will come back for her later,_ he smirked. He cut down an alleyway and paused at the end of it, making sure no carriages came speeding through. _Would not want to get run over._

As he made his way across the street Valiant thought he saw a shadow jump over his head. He looked up in confusion, but saw nothing. He shrugged and continued on his path. He turned right at a crossing and made his way down a deserted street. Some pebbles fell from above him, but when he looked, he still couldn’t see anything.

Just as Valiant was about to reach his preferred gambling hall, something caught him on the back of his jacket. He was lifted up a few feet before being thrown into an alley that had no exit. Valiant landed on some discard boxes and other trash. He shook his head to clear it; being thrown around was very disorienting.

Valiant looked around, trying to see what had grabbed him. At the moment he looked down the alley, the moon, clear of all clouds, shined brightly down upon him. Then, from what seemed like out of nowhere, a dog stepped in front of him. All Valiant could see was the outline of the animal.

“Feh,” he muttered as he stood up and wiped the grime off his clothes. “Get out of here, you mangy beast.” He took a step forward, but stopped as the dog growled at him. He glared at it and said, “I mean it! Get out of my way or taste the sole of my boot!”

The dog suddenly howled and stood up on its back legs. It soon towered above Valiant, who was at least six feet tall. Valiant’s eyes widened in panic and he tried to run out of the alley. The beast blocked him and threw him back again.

“Wh-what do you w-want?” he stuttered and struggled to his feet.

The beast growled and stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Valiant recoiled in horror as he saw a massive man-wolf-thing in front of him. It must have stood seven or eight feet high and it had paws that looked like hands. Attached to those hand-paws were five claws that were each seven inches long and they looked thick enough to cut through bone, if needed. The beast was blond and had unnaturally blue eyes. Its face was mainly made up of a mouth and a nose, or so Valiant thought. It took a deep sniff, with its long nose, and walked closer to Valiant. Its mouth was hanging open slightly as it panted and its mouth seemed to water.

“Wh-what are you?” Valiant asked as he backed into a corner. As his back hit the wall, he knew he had made the wrong decision. The beast came closer and closer until it blocked any path of escape. “Please, do not kill me,” Valiant whimpered.

It leaned in close to Valiant’s neck and inhaled. The beast pulled back and opened its mouth in an approximation of a grin. It seemed to being mocking Valiant. He would have been angry if he hadn’t been so scared. Valiant opened his mouth, intending to bargain with the animal, when it raised one of its paws and swiped at him.

Valiant looked down and saw blood bloom upon his shirt. He looked back at the beast and cried out as it attacked him again. Soon, his screams died down and were replaced by victorious howling.

****

Merlin sat up straight in his bed and began to fumble for his robe. Tonight was the first full moon since they had come back from Bromley Green. He had wanted to stay with Arthur, but Arthur wouldn’t hear of it.

“You have to work early tomorrow,” Arthur had said as he tried shoved Merlin out the door.

“So?” Merlin replied. He dug his feet against the door jam and held onto Arthur’s arm.

“I do not want to get up at the crack of dawn tomorrow. Plus, we should be able spend some nights apart you know?”

“I know, I just...” Merlin trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

“Yes, yes. I adore you too. Now be off.” He bussed Merlin’s cheek and succeed in pushing him out.

Merlin had placed his hand on the door and sighed. “Good luck, Arthur.” Then he turned and left for home.

Now, though, Merlin wished he would have gone back to Arthur’s and insisted on staying the night. He knew Arthur was in trouble. He didn’t wake up in the middle of the night for any other reason. Merlin glanced out the window as he threw his robe on. It wasn’t the middle of the night after all, but almost dawn.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Merlin swore as he raced down the stairs and to his front door. He opened it and nearly tripped on a naked Arthur, who was lying face down on the doorstep. “Shit!”

Merlin looked around and cast a levitation spell on Arthur to get him inside and upstairs and into his bedroom. As he lay Arthur down on his bed, he noticed some blood. Concerned he wiped Arthur down with a spell.

“He has no cuts. So whose blo–” Merlin cut himself off and stared at Arthur. He had known that, as a werewolf, Arthur terrorized and killed many of the Romanians who had turned him into the werewolf. He never thought Arthur would kill someone in London. “Who would he even kill?” Merlin muttered to himself. “What about the herbs to keep him in check?” Merlin looked for Arthur’s bracelet, but saw that it was gone. “Damn it. I have to talk to Gaius about this.”

Merlin took his robe off and climbed into bed with Arthur. He didn’t know how he was going to explain this, but he did know it wasn’t going to be pretty.


	12. Chapter 12

_London, England February 19th, 1851_

Arthur awoke with a headache. He moaned and rubbed at his temples. Then he frowned as he looked around the room he was in. “This is not my room,” he muttered. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “Why am I in Merlin’s room?” He saw a robe at the end of the bed, stood up and put it on. Arthur then made his way downstairs, albeit unsteadily as he put a hand on the walls and held on to the stair rail.

“Merlin?” he called out once he hit the bottom step. He walked into the doorway of the dining room and looked around for his lover.

“Oh, you are up. You should have yelled for me,” Merlin replied as he came out of the kitchen. “I was just about to bring you breakfast.” He gestured to the tray of food on the table.

“Why am I here? Last I knew, I was at home sleeping,” Arthur grumped. Merlin guided him to the table and sat him down.

“Here, eat. It will make you feel better.”

“I doubt it,” Arthur replied. However, he began to eat as soon as he sat down. “Merlin, why was I lying in your bed?”

Merlin sighed and sat down next to Arthur. “Listen, Arthur. I know.”

“Know? Know what?” Arthur asked he took a bite of his food.

Merlin touched Arthur’s arm and looked into his eyes. “I know.”

Arthur stared back and shifted in the chair. “I have no idea what you are talking about?”

“Damn it, Arthur! I know you are a werewolf!” Merlin shouted. He rubbed his face. “I have known since I found you! You did not want to talk about it, so I never mentioned, but I have to now.”

“What do you mean? Werewolves? Really Merlin,” Arthur laughed. He took a long drink of tea and went back to eating, ignoring Merlin as the other man got up from the table.

“Do not you dare lie to me, Arthur Pendragon!” Merlin yelled. “I know you know what I am talking about. You probably do not want to talk about it to protect me, which is just stupid because I can protect myself.”

“I dislike being called a liar, Merlin,” Arthur glared. He shoved himself away from the table and walked into the living room.

Merlin followed and grabbed Arthur’s arm. “And I dislike being lied too. I love you, you insufferable prat! I do not care if you turn into a werewolf or if you turned into a...a...merman!”

“How do you know that I am a werewolf, hmm? Tell me that Merlin.” Arthur pulled his arm away and moved to stand by the fireplace.

“I am a wizard!”

Arthur turned to Merlin with wide eyes. “Excuse me?”

“I am a wizard,” Merlin repeated. “I have been magical since I was born. It caused no end of trouble for Mother when I was little. I did not know how to control it, but I do now. I found you because the faeries told me you were important, they led me to you and told me I had to save you. So, I did.”

“Well,” Arthur said stoically. “Were you ever go to tell me?”

“Yes, of course. It is not an easy thing to bring up Arthur. I was not sure how to tell you and then finding the right time...was near impossible. You were raised by Uther to despise and even fear anything magical.”

“Ha!” Arthur laughed harshly. “Father does not believe in magic! He wants nothing to do with those faerie tales.”

“Then why does your father travel all of the continent trying to wipe out anything magical?”

Arthur looked away from Merlin. “I am sure I do not know what you mean.” He glared at Merlin, “I do not believe that you are a wizard.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes. Then he raised his hand and muttered a spell. Arthur watched as Merlin’s eyes turned golden; he was surprised when the couch next to him suddenly lifted up in the air a few feet. Merlin set the couch back down with a thump.

“Do you believe me now?” he asked.

Arthur shook his head and sat down on the recently levitated couch. “This makes no sense Merlin. Werewolves, magic, faeries.”

“Just admit Arthur. Admit you are a werewolf!”

“I do not know what you mean!” Arthur yelled back.

“Yes you do, damn it! You turned into a wolf in Romania. You killed the ones who did it to you, then I found you and changed you back, but it was not for good. You are cursed and you know it! Every full moon you change into a werewolf!” Merlin began to pace as he raised his voice. “Gaius and I made a charm, the bracelet, for you, to help keep the wolf at bay, but it stopped working last night. You killed someone and then came to my home. I found you outside my door, covered in blood. That is why I had to tell you that I know you are a werewolf.”

“I killed people,” Arthur said quietly. He looked up at Merlin with sad eyes. “How many? How many did I kill?”

“I...do not know.” Merlin made to each out to Arthur, but pulled his hand away. “I can help you though.”

“How?” Arthur growled.

“Magic. My magic, specifically.”

“Your magic failed, did it not?”

Merlin flinched. “I am not sure. I will have to check with Gaius.”

“Gaius,” Arthur scoffed. “What does he know about magic?”

“He was once a powerful magician until Uther forced him to give it up. Like I said, he helped with the bracelet. He was the one who knew the herbs to keep the wolf away.”

“They did not work very well, did they?” Arthur snarled. He got up from the couch and began to stalk around the room.

“Something must have happened. Something overpowered the herbs. Gaius said they were stronger than any spell.”

“What happened then? It must have been something important to make me change into that creature.”

Merlin smiled crookedly. “You finally admitted it.”

“I guess I did.” Arthur jerked his head to the side and stopped moving. “I am unsure of what to do now.”

“We will go to Gaius. He might know what to do.” Merlin touched Arthur’s hand lightly. “It will be okay.”

“Perhaps.” Arthur stared at Merlin then pulled away. “Let me dress then we can go.” He began to walk up the stairs and said, “I am still mad at you for not telling me.”

“I know,” Merlin said softly.

“I still love you though,” Arthur kept talking as he reached the landing.

“I know,” Merlin repeated. He watched as Arthur nodded and returned to Merlin’s bedroom. Merlin sighed. _This day will not be getting any better, I am sure of it._

****

The carriage ride to Gaius’ home was uncomfortable and silent. Arthur and Merlin sat across from each other, staring out the windows instead of look at one another. Merlin fidgeted with his coat buttons and thinking of what he would tell Gaius.

“Does anyone else know?” Arthur asked suddenly.

“Just Mother. Well, and probably the whole population of Alba, but I am sure they would not mention it to anyone.”

“No. It is not an outsider’s business.”

Merlin gave Arthur a strange look, but shrugged it off. “I suppose.”

“Gaius?” Merlin called out. “Arthur and I need to talk to you.” Merlin heard nothing but silence and he frowned. “Hmm...he should be here.”

“He must not be home,” Arthur said. He walked into the house and looked around. “We shall wait for him.” Arthur walked into the sitting room and touched an object on the wall. “What a strange house. Look at all these...things!”

“You probably should not be touching those,” Merlin stated as he sat down on a couch. “I do not know where they come from or what they do.”

Arthur snatched his hand away quickly from the thing he was touching. He then turned towards Merlin and sat next to him on the couch, but left a visible space between them. They sat in silence until the front door opened.

“Ah!” Gaius cried when he spotted them. “I was just coming to see you. Have you heard the news?”

“No,” replied Arthur. He glanced at Merlin in confusion. Merlin shrugged. “What is it?”

“Valiant is dead.”

Arthur turned ashen. “I think I am going to be ill.” He dashed to the kitchen.

Gaius turned to Merlin with a raised eyebrow.

“That is why we came to see you. Arthur showed up on my doorstep early this morning, covered in blood. His bracelet was nowhere to be seen. It must have broken. We are not sure why though.”

“I see you confessed then.”

“Yes,” Merlin stood and paced. “I had to force it out of him and then tell him I was a wizard. We have not been talking since this morning.”

Arthur came back into the room, wiping his mouth with a cloth. “How did you find out, Gaius?”

“A friend at the morgue asked me to come by. He knew that I was interested in strange and mysterious cases. Valiant had claw marks and bite marks covering his body. People also swore they heard howling,” Gaius responded. He took off his coat and hung it up, then he began to walk to the back of the house. “Follow me.” The two men followed Gaius downstairs and into his basement. “I keep my laboratory down here, much safer. Now, let me look through some books and you tell me what happened.”

Arthur shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable with talking about his curse. “I just remember lying in bed and then waking up at Merlin’s. I do not know what happened in the interim.”

“Interesting. Merlin?” Gaius flipped through a large book, pausing every now and then, but never stopping.

“Oh, um, I left Arthur’s home around six-thirty and he was fine. Then he was at my front door at five-thirty in the morning. It is probably a good thing Mother was not home.”

“I did not think to ask where Hunith was. Is she alright?”

“Yes,” Merlin smiled feebly. “She had a minor relapse and was placed in the hospital.”

“Indeed, that is where I was when Edwin asked for help.” Gaius looked up at Merlin. “She is doing well by the way, Merlin.”

“Good.”

They stood around in the quiet for sometime until Gaius closed his book and looked at Arthur. “Arthur, my boy, did you recently have a great...emotional distress?”

“I am not sure what you mean,” Arthur frowned.

“It says here that only a great emotional distress could break the magic that Merlin placed on that bracelet. Wolfsbane is poisonous to humans, but to werewolves it merely keeps the wolf at bay. Combined with Merlin’s magic it should have been enough to keep it away for years. You must have had some kind of issue.”

“Why me?” Arthur barked. “Why not blame Merlin’s magic?”

Gaius laughed loudly. “Merlin is the most powerful wizard in centuries. While he is still young and learning, his magic does not go wrong. Especially when it concerns someone he loves.”

Merlin blushed as Arthur turned to stare at him. “Gaius,” he hissed.

“Do not be shy, my boy! If Arthur is to accept you, he must accept all of you!” Gaius turned back to Arthur, who was still staring at Merlin. “So, Arthur, emotional distress?”

“None that I can think of,” he replied. He blinked then turned to face Gaius. “But I must have had one.”

“Well,” Merlin broke in. “Now that I think about it, Valiant did try to force himself on me and Arthur protected me.”

“That is it then!” Gaius cried.

“But that was weeks ago!” Arthur protested. “Surely, I would have been over it by then.”

“Are you?” Gaius questioned.

“What?”

“Are you over it now? Think about it. Valiant pushing Merlin into a corner and kissing him. Merlin struggles, but cannot fight off Valiant. How do you feel?”

Arthur growled loudly. His hands curled up into fists and his whole body became tense.

“Yes, you are surely over it,” Gaius said sarcastically.

Merlin touched Arthur’s shoulder lightly and that broke the other man out of his spell. “This makes no sense,” Arthur said brokenly. He was panting hard, trying not to become too worked up.

“Your animal instincts take over when it comes to people you love,” Gaius declared as he moved around his laboratory. “When Valiant attacked Merlin, you could not do anything. Even though you have gained exceptional strength and agility, the bracelet kept most of it in check. Once the full moon rose, the wolf, who did not forget the threat, broke out completely. It must have shattered the bracelet, sniffed out Valiant and killed him.”

“If Merlin’s magic is the strongest, why did the bracelet brake?” Arthur asked.

Gaius raised an eyebrow and looked at both of them. “Magic is not immune to love, especially love under threat.” The two men shuffled their feet and did not look at each other. Gaius sighed and continued speaking, “Magic is almost like a living thing. It does what is requested of it, but it also does what it sees fit. Magic believed that Valiant was a bigger threat than Arthur changing into a werewolf.”

“Can we put another bracelet on him?” inquired Merlin.

“I am afraid not,” Gaius exhaled. “Once the charm is broken, it is broken for good. There is a potion, however.”

“What will it do?” Arthur asked suspiciously. He used to have Gaius’ potions when he was a child and he wanted to know what was in store for himself.

“It will not keep you from changing into a werewolf, but it should keep the wolf less aggressive. I will need some time to make it. You will need to take it on the three days when the moon is at its fullest and only on those days. I will have some for you tonight. For now, go home. I am sure your sister is worried about you.” Gaius turned his back on the young men.

“Come, Arthur.” Merlin took Arthur’s arm and pulled him upstairs.

They walked outside and got into Arthur’s carriage. Arthur banged on the roof. “Home, James,” he yelled. “The most powerful wizard in centuries, eh?” Arthur smirked as the carriage began to move.

Merlin blushed again. “Gaius was not exaggerating, but I do not like to talk about it. I still make mistakes.”

Arthur moved next to Merlin and took one of his hands. “You did not make a mistake in not telling me. I understand why you had too. I would not have believed you.”

“I was going to tell you on our European trip. It seemed like the best time, but things did not turn out the way I intended.”

“I know what you mean,” Arthur chuckled. “However, I am glad that things worked out the way they did. Otherwise, perhaps...”

Merlin kissed him lightly. “They did work out for the best.”

“Even if we are a werewolf and a wizard.” Arthur grinned wickedly. “Although, people might think you are the werewolf with that shaggy hair.”

“At least you are still a prat,” Merlin retorted.

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin. “Some things never change.”


	13. Chapter 13

_London, England February 19th, 1851_

As soon as Arthur shut the front door to his home, Morgana came barreling out of the sitting room with an angry look at her face.

“Arthur! Where have you been?” she yelled. “We were worried sick about you. Father came home last night to find your bedroom window wide open.” She threw her arms around Arthur and hugged him tightly.

“Indeed, Arthur,” Uther said from behind his daughter. “I was very concerned when I could not find you.”

“My apologies, Father. I was warm last night, so I opened my window. Then early this morning, I decided to go see Merlin. I must have forgotten to shut the window.” Arthur hugged Morgana back. “I am sorry.”

Morgana pulled away from her brother and smacked his arm. “Just do not do it again.” She wiped at her eyes and moved towards the stairs. “Now, I must get ready for Father’s welcome home party tonight. I shall be seeing you later, Arthur.”

“Yes, sister,” Arthur smirked.

Morgana stuck her tongue out at him and went upstairs. Shaking his head at his children’s antics, Uther turned towards Merlin and stared at him.

“I hear I have you to thank for bringing my son home,” Uther announced.

“Well, um, yes. I found him.” Merlin fidgeted with his coat and shuffled his feet. He was always nervous around Uther.

“Thank you.” Uther bowed slightly. “You and your mother must come to my party tonight.”

“Oh, well, Mother is in the hospital, but I will certainly try to make it.” Merlin checked his pocket watch. “I must go there now. I need to check on her and to make my rounds.”

Uther nodded, clapped Merlin on the shoulder and looked at his son. “Arthur, you must change. Sophia and Aulfric are coming by for lunch.”

“Wonderful.” Arthur made a face, but hid it quickly when his father frowned. “Yes Father.”

Merlin touched Arthur’s arm and said, “I will be back later. Take care.”

“I will,” Arthur replied. He reached out and brushed the back of Merlin’s hands. “Give Hunith my love.”

“She will appreciate that. Good day, Uther.” Merlin bowed and then left the house.

Arthur watched him go, before going upstairs. Uther narrowed his eyes and went back into the sitting room.

****

Once Sophia and her father left, Arthur let out a large sigh. _That woman gets on my nerves!_ he thought while rubbing his temples. All Sophia talked about was Valiant’s death.

“How sad!” she had cried. “He was such a nice young man. He never did anyone any harm! I cannot believe he is gone.” She leaned against her father, who pat her shoulder.

“There, there,” Aulfric comforted her. “Do not cry, my dear.”

Sophia sniffed and tabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Morgana rolled her eyes, while Arthur tried not to snort into his tea. Uther glared at them sternly. Soon after Aulfric led Sophia out of the house.

“What a liar,” Morgana sneered. “She hated Valiant. We all did.”

Uther waved his hand. “It does not matter. Aulfric is a very important man and we must not make him angry.”

“Fine, Father, but I do not have to like it!” Morgana exclaimed.

Arthur finished his tea and stood up. He did not want to get caught in their argument. He pulled on his vest to adjust it and said, “I am very tired. I believe I shall take a quick nap before the party. Excuse me, Father, Morgana.” Then he went upstairs and into his bedroom, where he was now. He was sitting in a chair near a window and massaged his head.

There was a knock on his door and he growled out, “What?”

Gaius poked his head around the door and raised an eyebrow. “Seems I arrived just in time.” He came in and shut the door. “I have your potion.” Gaius held out a flask and gave it to Arthur.

“What is it?” Arthur asked. He eyed it suspiciously and took the flask carefully.

“Wolfsbane Potion. I found it in an old tome.” Gaius beamed.

“What is in it?”

“Wolfsbane, to keep the wolf at bay. Some bloodroot, witch hazel, and other plants. Go on, drink it all.”

Arthur grimaced, opened the flask, and took a great big gulp from the flask. Once he had finished it, he gagged slightly. “Good god! That is horrible!”

Gaius snatched the flask from him. “That may be, however it will be very helpful. You shall still turn into a werewolf, but you will have all your faculties about you.”

“Fantastic,” Arthur griped.

****

Outside Arthur’s door, Uther moved away silently. _My son! A werewolf! A magical creature! No, it cannot be true,_ he thought frantically as he marched into his study. He paused as he shut the door behind him. “But why else would Gaius be here and give him that...drink? It must be Nimueh’s doing!” Uther slammed a fist against the door. “I shall have to take care of my son.”

Uther sat behind his desk and began to flip through the papers on his desk. He put his finger forcefully on the one he wanted. “There,” he whispered. “That will take care of him.” Uther folded the paper up and stuck it in his vest. Then he put his coat on, left his study and then left his house.

****

 _Guy’s Hospital_

Merlin sighed as he flipped through his mother’s medical records. He was sitting in an office, surrounded by the medical records of all the patients in the hospital. He just didn’t understand why his mother went from healthy to sick in the matter of days. He rubbed at his eyes and sighed once more.

“Merlin!” cried Mary, a nurse who helped around the hospital. She mainly worked with the poor in the city, however she did spend a lot of time at the hospital. She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. “What are you doing here? I thought you took some time off!”

“I did, but Mother had a relapse. I was just looking through her records to see if I could find anything that set her back.” He sat back in his chair and exhaled.

Mary grabbed the records from the desk and began to put them away. “Shoo!” she said, while waving her hands at him. “You being tired will not help Hunith get better. You work at two hospitals besides this one. I thought that vacation would do you good.”

“It did!” Merlin glared at her and snatched the records back before she could file them away. “I am just worried about her. I want to see who looked at her when Gaius and I were away.”

Mary made a face. “Aulfric Tir-Mor did. He is a horrible man.” She shuddered and looked towards the door, making sure no one was nearby. “I heard him say that he wanted to discharge Hunith. He thought she was faking her illness.”

“What?” Merlin’s face darkened with anger. “I need to have a word with that man. Where is he?”

“Last I saw him, he was at the front desk,” Mary replied.

Merlin shoved the records back towards Mary and stalked out of the room. He practically ran down the hallway and stairs, before slowing as he reached the front desk. He spotted Aulfric standing with some other doctors, chatting about something. Merlin tugged on his white coat and marched towards them.

“Doctor Tir-Mor?” he said politely.

Aulfric turned and replied, “Yes?”

“I hear you treated my mother. You believe that she is faking her illness?” Merlin stuck his hands in his coat and clenched them.

“I do,” Aulfric said imperiously. “She is just taking up space that we could be using to treat people who are really sick.”

Merlin closed his eyes tightly. He could feel the magic tingling through him and he didn’t want anyone to see his eyes flashing gold. “I would appreciate it,” he stated slowly, “if you did not call my mother a liar.” He opened his eyes and stared straight into Aulfric’s eyes.

Aulfric straightened himself up, so he could look more imposing. “I do not like being berated by a new doctor. I know how to diagnose patients and your mother is faking!”

Merlin did the first thing he could think of. He punched Aulfric in the face.

****

Later that evening, the party for Uther had gone off without a hitch. Merlin had managed to make it halfway through the party and expressed Hunith’s warm wishes to Uther.

“She was not able to make it, I am afraid. She will have to stay in the hospital for a few more days,” Merlin frowned slightly.

Uther put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “I am sorry. Please give your mother my hope for a return to health.”

“Thank you, I shall.”

Uther nodded and turned away from him. Merlin let out a breath and went to find Arthur. He saw his lover across the room, being cornered by Sophia.

Merlin frowned and walked quickly over to them. “Arthur!” he called out. He waved and pushed passed numerous people.

“Thank god,” Arthur muttered under his breath. “Excuse me, Sophia. I need to talk to Merlin.” He nudged her out of the way and met Merlin halfway. Arthur looked around, took Merlin’s arm and led him into Uther’s study. Arthur shut the door behind him and pulled Merlin into a hug. “I have missed you.” He shoved his nose into Merlin’s neck and took a deep sniff.

“We saw each other earlier today,” Merlin laughed. He pulled away slightly to look into Arthur’s eyes. They were turning a lighter shade of blue. “Relax,” he said softly. “Put the wolf away. Everything is fine.”

“You are upset,” Arthur grumbled. “I can smell it.”

Merlin sighed. “Aulfric said mother was not sick, so I hit him.”

Arthur laughed loudly. “I wish I could have seen that! Did you get into trouble?”

“I was suspended from Guy’s Hospital for a week. I can only work at Charing Cross and King’s.”

“A small vacation then?”

Merlin huffed. “Oh shut up.”

Arthur laughed once more, then leaned in to kiss Merlin. Merlin threw his arms around Arthur and pulled him closer. Arthur backed them up until Merlin hit Uther’s desk. Merlin separated himself from Arthur. “I do not really want to do this in your father’s study.”

“We could go upstairs,” Arthur leered.

Merlin scoffed and pushed Arthur off of him. “You will be missed. It is Uther’s party after all.”

“I suppose,” Arthur sighed. He kissed Merlin once more before going to the door. “Hm. I thought I shut this.”

Merlin came up behind him and replied, “You probably forget in your rush to smell me.”

“Oh, ha, ha. You are not funny Merlin. Not funny at all,” Arthur rolled his eyes. He opened the door, waiting for Merlin to walk passed him.

“I think I am hilarious,” Merlin grinned. “Why do you always do that? I am not a woman.”

“Habit,” Arthur smirked. He shoved Merlin out of the study and followed him back to the party.

They were so consumed with bantering, that they didn’t notice the person in the shadows staring after them with an avaricious grin.

****

Later that same night, Sophia managed to corner Arthur once again by some large windows. He was about to push her away when she whispered, “I saw you and Merlin in the study.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes and smirked slyly.

Arthur snarled, but pulled her into an alcove near the windows. “What did you say?”

“You know exactly what I said. I saw and heard you and Merlin in the study. ‘Don’t let the wolf out’ he said. Then you kissed.”

Arthur took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “What do you want Sophia?”

She twirled her hair and swayed from side to side. “I want to be Mrs. Arthur Pendragon. By the end of the month.”

“I will not marry you. Ever.”

“Then I will have to tell your father and everyone else about Merlin. And this wolf thing, whatever that is.”

Arthur growled low in his throat. “Damn it, Sophia. Do not try to blackmail me!”

“Too late,” she replied playfully. “Now, discuss it with your lover, if you must, but I will be your wife.” She kissed Arthur on the mouth then left the alcove.

“Damn it!” Arthur growled again. He would talk to Merlin tonight.

****

Arthur let out a heavy sigh as he and Merlin entered Merlin’s house. It had been a long day for both men and they were glad to just be with each other.

“Are you sure you want to stay here for the next two nights?” Merlin asked Arthur as they settled into the sitting room. Merlin sat in his mother’s chair, while Arthur laid down on the couch.

“Yes. I do not want to harm anyone,” Arthur replied. “Besides, Father and Morgana could come into my room at any point. I do not want them to see me like that. I am not ready for it.”

“All right.” Merlin crossed his arms and looked at Arthur. “What else is wrong?”

“Sophia,” Arthur sighed. “She saw us and is trying to blackmail me.” He shifted to his side, but soon got up and began pacing. “She wants me to marry her.” He tugged on his collar and then pulled of his jacket. “I do not want to marry her, Merlin.” Arthur was panting now and struggling to remove his vest.

“I know,” Merlin acknowledged. He got up and helped Arthur take off his clothes. “You may have to.”

“She does not even know what the wolf is, but she knows about it.”

“We shall take care of it. I promise Arthur.”

Arthur nodded once before he fell to the floor and groaned in pain. Merlin took a step back and watched as his lover transformed into a werewolf. Once he had fully turned, Arthur lumbered over to Merlin and head butted him lightly in the stomach. Merlin smiled and scratched Arthur’s head.

“It is good to see you as well. Come on, let us sit by the fire and read. You must be tired after that transformation.”

Arthur woofed in agreement and dropped down in front of the fireplace. He curled up and looked up at Merlin sadly.

“I am coming!” Merlin chuckled. “Let me get a book!” He quickly grabbed a book and then settled next to Arthur. “I will read aloud to you. ‘Once upon a time...’”


	14. Chapter 14

_London, England May 22nd, 1851_

Arthur grunted as he rolled out of his bed. It had been five months since he first began to change into a werewolf and four since Gaius started giving him the potion. Things had gone well: Arthur vaguely remembered what he did at Merlin’s house, which was better than before when he remembered nothing. Merlin made sure he stayed inside and didn’t try to kill anyone. Arthur felt he was making progress. He got dressed and made his way downstairs. His father and sister were already at the table.

“You are late Arthur,” Uther said pompously. He was flipping through the newspaper. “You missed Gaius bringing you your medicine.”

“My apologies Father. I have been very tired lately.” Arthur sat next to his father and across from Morgana. Gaius’ potion was on the table in front of his plate. He drank the potion in one gulp. “How odd, it does not taste as foul as it normally does.”

“Perhaps you are getting used to it,” Morgana said. “Are you sure you are all right?”

“Perhaps I am and yes, Morgana, I am perfectly fine. Gaius said the medicine might make me drowsy.”

“Well as long as it makes you better.”

Uther hummed in agreement. Suddenly, he shut the paper and looked at Arthur. “Have you thought about the marriage to Sophia?”

“I have told you Father,” Arthur said forcefully. “I do not want to marry her. She tried to blackmail me.”

“So you have said. However, if that is true, then what is this.” He held the paper out to Arthur.

 _Socialite Sophia Tir-Mor to wed Arthur Pendragon, heir to Camelot and cousin to the King. Rumors state that young Pendragon could be next in line for the throne, making Miss Tir-Mor the future Queen of England._

Arthur began to seethe with anger. “Never in my life would I agree to marry that harpy! She only wants my money and titles. Well, she will not have them. Ever!” He shoved away from the table and stomped back upstairs.

“Oh dear,” Morgana uttered. “I hope he does not do anything stupid.”

“Nor do I my dear. Nor do I,” Uther replied with a gleam in his eyes.

****

Halfway across the city, Merlin threw down his paper on the table. “Have you read this...this..tripe, Mother!”

“I have dear. I do not believe it.” Hunith bit her lip. “You said that Arthur had decided against it, damn the consequences.”

“That is what he said. I told him he should, but he would not hear a word of it. Damn that Sophia! This is just too much.” Merlin got up from the table and collected his coat and hat.

“Where are you going Merlin?” Hunith asked as she rose from the table.

“To see Sophia Tir-Mor and find out what she is up too.” He kissed his mother’s cheek and left the house.

Hunith put her hand on her cheek and sighed. “I do not think that is a wise idea, my son.”

****

That evening, Hunith had left the house and it was just Arthur and Merlin. They were in the sitting room as always. Arthur was still furious at what Sophia had pulled earlier in the day. Merlin was having a hard time keeping him calm.

“Arthur! Did you take the potion?” Merlin asked concernedly.

“Yes, but I think I am too angry for it to work!” he barked out. “Sophia makes me so ang–” Arthur was cut off as he suddenly shifted into a werewolf.

Merlin jumped back in surprise. The transformations had been gradual and easy. This one was too quick and Arthur was too out of control.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked quietly.

The wolf growled loudly and stared at Merlin. His eyes were the same unnatural blue color they always were, but seemed bigger, as if he had taken drugs of some kind. His body heaved as he panted heavily. Merlin was about to reach out to Arthur when there was a knock on the front door.

“Damn. Just stay here, okay Arthur?” Merlin shut the doors to the sitting room and locked them. He didn’t want to take any chances. He then went to the front door and opened it. He found Lancelot and Gwaine there, leaning against each other, slightly drunk.

“Merlin!” Lancelot cried. “How are you?”

“Fine and yourselves?”

“A little drunk,” Gwaine replied. “Where is Arthur?”

Merlin frowned. “Why do you think he is here?”

“Well, he is not at home and we could think of no other place he would be.” Lancelot swayed forward slightly, only to be caught by Gwaine. Lancelot gave him a big grin and kissed his forehead. “Dear Gwaine.”

Gwaine blushed and cleared his throat. “Anyway, Arthur is here I take it?”

Merlin smiled crookedly at them. “Yes, but he is not up to seeing anyone right now. Sophia’s announcement angered him.”

“I bet!” Lancelot exclaimed. “He has you after all. Why would he want that shrew?”

“Indeed,” Merlin said. Suddenly the sitting room doors rattled.

“What was that?” asked Gwaine with interest.

“Oh,” Merlin laughed nervously. “Just Arthur. He must be throwing things.” Merlin turned to the door and yelled, “Do not break my mother’s vase!”

The door rattled once more. There was a pause and Merlin let out a sigh. Then the doors burst open as Arthur howled and broke them down. He sniffed, then shoved Merlin, Lancelot and Gwaine aside and ran out the front door.

“Arthur!” Merlin cried as he tried to chase after him. He soon lost his lover, as the wolf was too fast for him to catch up. “Damn it!” He ran back to his house, only to find Lancelot and Gwaine sitting on the floor. “Get up damn you and help me find him!”

“That was Arthur?” Lancelot croaked. He stood up shakily and then pulled Gwaine up.

“Yes, it is a long story. The short version is he turned into a werewolf. He had been taking a potion to control it, but something must have gone wrong,” Merlin divulged. “We have to find him and stop him before he hurts more people.”

“More?” Gwaine asked with raised eyebrows.

“Like I said, long story. Will you help me?”

“It is Arthur! He is our best mate, of course we will help you.” Lancelot paused. “How do we find him? Whistle?”

“Funny,” Merlin gave Lancelot an glare. “No, just call his name. If he did not growl at you now, he does not see you as a threat.” He tugged on their arms. “Come on! We need to find him quickly.”

The three men left Merlin’s house and began the search to find Arthur. Even though they looked all night, they could not find him. Merlin feared the worst.

****

 _London, England May 23rd, 1851_

Arthur awoke with a headache. He rubbed his head and thought _I have not had this feeling in a long time. This cannot be good._ He realized he was in Merlin’s bed and could not remember anything of last night. “Damn it!” He got out of bed quickly and went downstairs. “Merlin?”

“In the sitting room, Arthur,” Merlin called back.

Arthur walked in to see not only Merlin, but also Gaius, Lancelot and Gwaine. “Ah. I see something must has happened.”

“Yes,” Gaius frowned at him. “Are you sure you took my potion yesterday?”

“Yes!” Arthur shouted. “I woke up late and Father said you brought it by. I had it right before I ate anything. It tasted different, but I figured I had gotten use to the taste. Then the Sophia incident happened and I just got so angry!”

“Hmm,” Gaius said. “It could be that the anger overrode my potion. I shall have to see. Anyway, I must be off now. I left Hunith alone at my home. If I do not get back quickly, the neighbors will talk.” He paused to talk to Arthur. “I shall be coming by your house later for a check up.”

“Yes, Gaius,” Arthur sighed. He then looked at Lancelot and Gwaine. “I suppose you two know as well?”

“Well, we did look for a werewolf version of you all night after you shoved us aside,” Lancelot quipped.

Gwaine rolled his eyes and said seriously, “Why did you not tell us?”

“I was worried. It is not something that happens every day, you know.”

“Hmph,” Gwaine snorted. He shared a look with Lancelot and nodded. “Lance and I went through a lot last night. We will need some compensation.”

Arthur laughed loudly. “Fine! Whatever you two want!”

“Fantastic!” Lancelot crowed. He got up from his chair and stretched. “Now we must be getting on. We need sleep desperately. We shall not tell anyone, Arthur, we swear.”

Arthur nodded and waved as they left. _Only Merlin left._ He gazed upon his lover and let out a small sigh. “Did I kill anyone?”

“No!” cried Merlin. He walked to Arthur and gave him a hug. “Not that we know of anyway. You were on my doorstep again, but there was no blood this time.”

Arthur rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder. “That does not mean anything.”

“I am aware of that. We can only wait and see.” He pulled away and placed a kiss on Arthur’s head. “Would you care for some food?”

“That would be lovely.”

“Stay here then. I shall bring it to you.”

Arthur sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. “Damn this curse. Damn it to hell.”

****

Later in the day, Gaius came back to Merlin’s house. He had a wild look in his eyes and was waving a paper around. “You must see this!” he yelled out.

Merlin and Arthur came running downstairs. “What is it?” Arthur asked in a tight voice.

“Sophia and Aulfric are dead!” Gaius exclaimed. “As are others. Apparently, every full moon two or three people had been killed in a similar way to Valiant!”

“Well, that cannot have been Arthur then,” Merlin reasoned. “He was fine until last night and he had no blood on him. I am certain he did not kill anyone.”

“The police want to question him anyway.” Gaius paused. “They want to question you as well, Merlin.”

****

At Scotland Yard, Merlin was being held and questioned extensively about Sophia, Aulfric and even Valiant. Hunith was waiting for him, with Morgana and Gwen on either side of her. “I cannot believe the police think my Merlin could have done this,” she cried into a handkerchief.

“Arthur will fix it,” Gwen said comfortingly.

“Indeed,” Morgana confirmed. “Merlin will be out free in no time at all. Ah, see, here they come now.”

Two policemen herded Merlin down the hallway. Behind him Arthur was glaring at the police, while Gaius quickly moved to Hunith’s side.

“They let him out on with bail, paid for by Arthur, and Arthur’s word Merlin would stay with you and I for the foreseeable future,” the old doctor said. “They want to charge him with multiple murders.”

Hunith let out a sob and rushed into Merlin’s arms. “It will be all right, Mother. Do not worry,” he said, holding onto her tightly.

“Why do they think Merlin did it?” Morgana asked glaring at the police as they left the group.

“Because I had a fight with Valiant, a fight with Aulfric, and a fight with Sophia,” Merlin muttered into his mother’s shoulder.

“What about those other people?”

“Apparently, I killed them to hide the other murders.” Merlin pulled away from his mother and straightened his coat. “I am a master criminal,” he joked.

“Oh, Merlin! Do not joke about things like that,” Hunith sniffled.

“Sorry, Mother,” he replied contritely. “I guess I must go home now.”

“Yes,” Gaius said. “Hunith and I will stay with you until this goes away.”

Merlin kissed Morgana and Gwen’s cheeks, then turned to Arthur. “You have been awfully quiet.”

“I have been thinking,” Arthur responded distractedly. “I will come see you tomorrow.” He kissed Hunith’s cheek and left.

“What is wrong with him?” Morgana asked furiously. “It is like he does not even care!” She made a disgusted noise, but smiled at Merlin. “Gwen and I shall accompany you all home if that is all right?”

“That would be lovely,” Hunith said. “We would be glad for your company.”

The five of them left Scotland Yard behind them and made their way to Merlin’s home. They did not realize that this whole incident would soon be solved.


	15. Chapter 15

_London, England May 23rd 1851_

By the time Arthur got home, it was dark. The clouds blocked out the light of the less than full moon. Arthur’s skin itched as he felt the pull of the moon. _Luckily it is not full. Who knows who I would kill if it was._ Arthur believed he was the one who killed Sophia, her father and all of those other people. As he walked into his house, he noticed light coming from the sitting room. Arthur walked into the room and saw his father standing in front of the lit fireplace and drinking a glass of whiskey.

“Father, what are you doing here? I thought you had a business dinner,” Arthur stated.

“It ended early. I hear that Merlin has been arrested for the murders of Aulfric and his daughter.”

“Yes,” Arthur frowned sadly. “He did not do it however.” Arthur sat on the couch and put his head back.

“I know,” Uther replied steadily. “I did it.”

“What?” Arthur’s head shot back up and he stared at his father. “You did what?”

“I found about your curse and I cannot have a magical son.” Uther turned to face Arthur. On each of his hands were long metal claws; they were attached to a leather brace on each wrist. “I killed everyone and wanted the blame to fall to you. However, your stupid...friend, messed everything up! All the evidence points to you and yet those incompetent officers arrested _Merlin_! I even gave you the wrong medicine, hoping to send you into a wild animal rage!” He threw his drink into the fireplace. “Now I must kill you, in self defense and tell the police that you killed all those people and tried to kill me in your madness.”

“Father,” Arthur gasped. He was horrified by his father’s actions. “I am your son, how could you?”

Uther laughed hollowly. “My son! No, my son died in Romania! You are a magical creature taking his place. Magic killed my wife and I made a vow to destroy anything magical!” He lunged at Arthur, claws pointing towards his son.

Arthur dodged and rolled off the couch. He got up and held his hands out. “Please, Father, listen!”

“No! I shall not listen to your foul magic, you despicable creature!” Uther lunged again, but Arthur managed to move out of the way.

Arthur made his way to the room doors, but Uther was quicker. He blocked his son from leaving, so Arthur’s only option was to make his way back to the fireplace. Once there, he picked up a poker and waved it at his father.

“Do not make me use this, Father. You know how proficient I am with swords.”

“That is not a sword!” Uther jabbed one hand towards his son, but Arthur blocked it with the poker.

“It is close enough!” He made a wild stab at his father, not wanting to hit him. Arthur just wanted to keep his father back. “Stop! You have lost your mind!”

“Maybe I have,” Uther seethed. “I have lost both my wives and my only son! Soon, Morgana should be lost to me as well. I have to keep that from happening.”

“Killing me is not the answer!”

The two men danced around each other, throwing blows, but not landing any. Finally, Uther backed Arthur into a corner and managed to disarm him of the poker. Uther grinned evilly and made to stab his son with both claws. Arthur, however, punched his father in the gut and tackled him to the floor. They wrestled around for some time before Arthur was able to grab one of Uther’s wrists and slam it against the ground. They were close to the fireplace, so Arthur slammed Uther’s wrist onto the hard stone a few more times before part of the metal claws broke off. Uther shoved his foot into Arthur’s stomach and pushed his son off of him.

“Broken claws do not make me less dangerous,” he growled. He grabbed Arthur by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. He kissed Arthur’s cheek and whispered, “Good night, sweet prince.”

Arthur watched as his father brought up the non-broken claws. Suddenly, Uther fell on top of Arthur. Arthur pushed him off and stared at Merlin, who had come in silently.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked. He got up slowly and made his way to Merlin. When he and Uther wrestled, Arthur had managed to get some cuts and nicks, but was otherwise unharmed. “When did you come in?”

“Just now,” Merlin replied in a stunned voice. “I saw Uther ready to kill you with those claws. I just knew I had to stop him.” He looked at his hands. “I uttered a spell I do not remember learning. It killed him.” He looked at Arthur with wide eyes. “What happened?”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arms and pulled him close. He then turned them around so Merlin wouldn’t have to see Uther’s dead body. “Father went mad. He found out I was a werewolf and tried to kill me. He killed Sophia and her father and all those innocent people, just to set me up. He was furious that you were arrested so he planned to kill me tonight, saying I had gone mad or something.”

“Oh, Arthur, I am so sorry.” Merlin squeezed Arthur tightly. “He did love you, it just became twisted.”

“He said his real son died in Romania,” Arthur whispered hoarsely.

As they hugged, Gaius came running in and inhaled at the sight of Uther’s body. “Oh dear.” Gaius went over to Uther’s body and check for a pulse. He looked up at the two young men. “What happened?”

Arthur turned to Gaius, making sure to keep Merlin’s face away from the body. He explained the situation once again and Gaius’ face clouded up. “Damn it,” the older man muttered. “You two head upstairs and get the story straight. I shall fetch a constable.”

The two men nodded and made their way upstairs. Once they reached Arthur’s room, Merlin collapsed on the bed. “Now I know how you feel,” he mumbled.

Arthur hugged his lover once more and asked, “How did you know to come?”

“I felt it. Something was not right. Gaius’ potions never fail. I thought Uther might have done something, so I convinced Gaius to rush over here with me.”

“Father admitted to switching my potion out for something else.” Arthur paused and the two men just sat in silence for awhile.

“What shall we tell the police?” Merlin asked. He pulled away from Arthur and cleared his throat.

“The truth; that Father went mad. He thought that I was possessed and decided to kill everyone to frame me. He then became enraged when you were arrested so he thought he needed to kill me. You came in and saved me.”

“With what? I used a magic spell to stop his heart.”

“The poker,” Arthur declared. “You found it cast aside and stabbed him. We should do that before Gaius returns.”

Merlin nodded and they went back downstairs. They looked around and listened, they heard nothing. “No one is here yet. I will do it.”

“No,” Arthur stated. “I will.”

“Arthur...”

“It is my duty.”

“All right.” Merlin bit his lip in worry.

Arthur took a deep breath and picked up the poker that had been thrown aside. He walked towards his father’s body and rolled him face down. Then he lifted the poker, stabbed down and twisted. Arthur then pulled the poker out and threw it next to the couch. He then rolled Uther onto his back.

“Arthur? The police are coming,” Merlin said from the doorway.

Arthur stared at his father for sometime, then closed Uther’s eyes. “Goodbye Father,” Arthur whispered. He walked to Merlin and grabbed his hand. “We will face them together.”

Merlin gave Arthur a quick kiss and nodded. “Agreed.”

They moved to the stairs and sat down, waiting for Gaius and the police to walk in. Arthur put his arm around Merlin’s shoulder in comfort. As a united front, they took take anything life threw at them, now and forever.

 **Epilogue**   
_London, England June 3rd 1851_

Everyone was gathered at Arthur’s house, talking about what they would all be doing in the upcoming summer.

“Gwen and I shall be going to Paris,” Morgana stated as she shook her hair.

“Funny,” replied Lancelot lazily. “That is where Gwaine and I will be headed.”

Morgana narrowed her eyes at him. “You had better not be. I want to be alone with Gwen.”

Gwaine laughed as Lancelot pretended to cower in fear. “We will not be, Morgana. I can promise you that. We shall be going with Arthur.”

Hunith who had also been laughing, turned to Arthur. “Oh? And where shall you be going?”

“Back to Romania,” Arthur said. “I planned to take Merlin with me.”

“This is the first I have heard of it,” Merlin protested.

“Take him,” fake whispered Hunith. “He needs a vacation.”

Merlin scowled at his mother. “The Duke of Camelot cannot be seen traipsing around the wilds of Romania with a doctor.”

“You are not just a doctor, Merlin,” Arthur said fondly.

Merlin blushed, but said nothing more.

“Why must you go back?” Gaius asked with concern. “Not to get revenge, I hope.”

“No,” Arthur shook his head. “My p–” He cut himself off and shot a glance at Morgana and Gwen.

Morgana scoffed. “Oh, please. Gwen and I knew all along that you were a werewolf. No need to hide it now.”

Gwen giggled and said, “Indeed. We want to hear all about it.”

“Very well.” Arthur stood and fixed his vest. “My pack needs me. They are in danger, I can feel it.”

Merlin frowned. “In danger from what?”

“I do not know, that is why I must go. I need to find out.”

“Pack?” questioned Hunith.

“The other people who were changed into werewolves. They were not as lucky as I, to have someone to save them.” Arthur beamed at Merlin, who smiled back.

“Must you go right away?” Gaius asked. “I could study it more and see if I could send anything along that might help.”

“I hope not,” Merlin griped. “I would like sometime to rest before our next adventure. This last one was very trying.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat next to Merlin, kissing his temple. “Fine, but just a little break. I could get used to magic and adventure.”

“That is what I am afraid of!” Merlin cried

Arthur grinned cheekily as everyone laughed. Merlin crossed his arms and made a face. Soon though, he joined in the laughter.

 _At least things will not be boring anymore,_ he thought.

THE END.


End file.
